FateThis is our story
by Ethan211
Summary: chapter 12 is now live, the truth was now revealed about the origin of leons soul PLS REVIEW ME
1. Chapter 1

* * *

** I HAVE DONE THE CHANGES HERE PLEASE LOOK AT IT AND TELL ME THEIR IS ANOTHER PROBLEM.**

**I'LL BE SURE TO TAKE OF IT IF THEIR IS ANYMORE PLS KEEP REVIEWING MY FAN FIC**

**

* * *

  
**

to type moon I don't own fate stay night nor their characters they belong to type moon

"OUR PARTING AT THE HORIZON IN FRONT OF THE HEAVENS ABOVE"

I look at her, standing their in the open she look very angelic and I hope time would stop here and now I pray to the highest powers, that she would stay here with me.

her hair is now let down and is moving with the wind and her beautiful emerald eyes were glittering from her face how I loved her so much, in these few moments I was

hoping a miracle would happen and I could make time rewind again, I want to show her how I feel, please let her stay. I try to hold back my tears as she speaks in her position

how her gown sways to the winds facing the coming dawn as I watch at a distance, savoring every moment; and every second cause this is how I want to remember her because

I know deep in my heart that our parting can't be stop.

* * *

''Its all over now right'' she said as she looks at the horizon

''Yeah its all over''oh how much I want you to know that I love you so much how I like to stay with you forever

''As your sword I have defeated all your enemies and protected you until the end I'm glad I was able to fulfill my oath''

''Yeah you did well'' I tried as hard as I can to hold back my tears then, I wanted her to stay here with me forever.

''before I go, theirs something I need to tell you'' I turn around, and put on the best smile I could ever give him, at the very least I want to be a good memory to him. I'm sorry but I must fullfill my destiny, I must go back

to my kingdom...... I know it hurts, My heart is screaming your name...oh Shirou please bear with me a few moments more, please hold on.'

'please stop just stay with me I don't want to end it all here, give me a chance I'll make you the most happiest person in the world, I don't want to part yet, I refuse, my paradise is to be with you.... I'll die if you go away I'll die in pain and sorrow' I mourn in my thoughts as I await what she had to say to me

as I turn around with my eyes closed I call my beloveds name in a soft voice"Shirou"as I said I open my eyes 'at the very least I must leave you with one last gift that I've been hoping to say to you in the past two weeks I wanted you to know this before I go. I'm sorry, Shirou I can't hold on much longer good-bye I will never forget you................and I hope you will never forget me as well Shirou you mean everything to me and......

I know you know this, I must bid you good-bye and I'm sorry' I stated in my mind.

"Shirou" I'm sorry, I'm going to cause you much pain. Please forgive me.

" I will............always love you" ' their I said it I have never open up my feelings like this to anyone, before but I love him I putted all my emotions and feelings to these last few words '

' I feel so blessed now that I could see him for one last time before I go back , he is smiling to me and I pictured the sight as I await our out coming parting at the horizon in front of the heavens above '

as I look at him picturing him, my lover smiling back at me I pray that he would be happy and also I prayed the he would find someone that would give him the love that I could never give him. The thought of it hurts me, but I can't do anything, if anything else I wish for him to love me solely. But I know he will because I know I have won his sole affections and I know deep in my heart that he will and would love me until death do us part.....

and that is why I'm scared that he will not move on, and will still love me forever, he will live in missery knowing that I'm not their with him......'oh Shirou'

while I'm gone,

don't cry,

don't you dare shed

a tear.

don,t mourn for me,

or pray for me,

or miss me.

don't look always

behind you,

remembering

old days,old sins

and old tears

don't stop for me,

or wait for me....

just keep walking

with your face towards

the future.

don't worry about me because I wont stop, I'll find a way for us to be together I promise you Shirou.... I promise.

this was the last thought I had in my mind before the time came for us to part. As the sun blinded him and my time has called out to me. As my vision began to blur I stole one last look at my lover before the darkness took me.

* * *

**shirou POV**

' WHAT!!!!! NO OH GOD NO '

' you love......... me? I don't even deserve you I ordered you to do such a painful act I don't deserve to be love ............no this can't be, someone! anyone! help me she's gonna disappear no please stay. '

' NO!! I regreted everything, I regret giving that painful order, but...........if I really do love her then I'll find a way to be with her '

' I promise you I will find a way to be with you........ I............ promise '

' I swear at the seven heavens I will be with you, even death can't stop me for loving you Saber'

I screamed at my thoughts as I savor every moment looking at her, I never look away, I stared at her beauty that only she posses. I could have sworn time stopped their and then but as the sun blinded me for a moment I composed my self regain control and look again. I find that she wasn't their anymore ' yeah I knew she'd do that'

* * *

I went back home and as I entered the house Fujinee was at the door with a look of concern on her face I tried to show her a fake smile like everything was alright and she just said.

"I know you too well shirou don't show me a fake smile....what happened?"

I couldn't hold my emotion now as I collapsed to my knees exploding with tears as I cried and mourn in front of her.

"shes gone Fujinee and I'm never going to see her again she's gone.....I couldn't stop her from going away I'm so stupid,STUPID,STUPID STUPID!!!.. " I pounded my head on the ground as I said this

"I'm sorry for your loss " she hold me in her arms as I was crying and Sakura came and hug me as well as they comfort me in my sobs.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

nice huh?

well I'm open for requests now okay so pls review my first fanfic

ethan211 here thanks you

"I'm such a drama queen he he he"


	2. Chapter 2

**THERE I MADE THE CHANGES IN THE GRAMMAR PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF THEIR IS ANYMORE PROBLEMS**

* * *

_3_ _days have passed since......she left_

I'm currently standing in the bridge were we had our first.......and certainly ...last date. I miss her so much but it was bound to happen , I hope she's happy from were ever she is 'Saber'

I mention her name in my thoughts as I pretend everything is alright. I may never see her again.......forever. as I stare at the distance and murmur at the bridge I imagine what my life would be like if she were here there and then I saw her image in my mind smiling back at me with that beautiful angelic smile. I smiled to myself thinking about her.

_"It feels like she's still here... yet I can't touch her even if I reach out......."_

_"...But....Even if I can't reach her.....She will always remain forever in my heart"_

_"We were together at the same time, looking up at the same sky"_

_"I just need to remember that and whatever the distance between us we can still be together"_

_"..... and... knowing that I can move forward towards the future."_

_"towards my goal.... "_

_'what'_

_'is my goal... exactly'_

_'surely its to be with.....her right'_

_'yes'_

_'my goal is to be with the one I love more than anything.......'_

_'my goal is to be with.....Saber'_

_

* * *

_

**AVALON....(SABERS CASTLE)**

Twelve knights were at a semi circle formation that surrounded a throne,they were kneeling at the said object as they greet their king welcome.

"WELCOME BACK MY LIEGE"the twelve knights stated in unisons

"Yes I bid you thanks for welcoming me here as your..."A moment of silence was heard within that moment they saw a glint in here eyes glint of sorrow as she remembered him."king" she finally said the word...that cursed word that robed her.... humanity."My king?".my most loyal knight and a dear friend of mine" What must you ask Bedivere?"I ask putting all my thoughts aside as I listen to what might he say."why so hesitant my king? don't you wish to rule in peace for eternity? all the heroes that was in the throne of heroes has entered Avalon,because of your generosity, They wish for you to govern them to a prosperous future" she stated as I watch the window that portrayed the island paradise, the island of apples.

Avalon means apple in old Celtic folklore, as I stare at the grassy field that has apple trees that is set through the expanse.

"Bedivere.....I only wish is..to be with Shirou.."

"My king the heroes here need you"

"The people here can go by themselves!!....I had enough of this!!....I want to live this life for myself and not for...irrelevant people."

" Bedivere, do you remember what you told me back then..........if I wish strongly enough I could see the continuation to my dream......Bedivere I wished with all my heart yet I am here and not with him........Bedivere my only paradise is to be with Shirou please help me, I need to be with him I promised him that I will return."

"My king may...yes..that would be it then. you are here because it wasn't meant to be; a fairy tale is only a fairy tale nothing more, nothing less"

"NO! please _'sob'_ help me _'sob'_ I want to be happy _'sob'_ don't you want me to be happy then?"

"You are my friend are you not?" "help me find a way to go back to him"

* * *

**FUYUKI STREES SHIROU**

I am heading home now to ask Rin a few questions but the road to my house is quiet deserted if you will. there was nobody there even a sound of birds or cars. as my six sense takes action I sensed danger behind me. as I look at the strange figure, it reach out its hand at me and a glyph has formed in its hand as a magic circle formed around it.

"WHAT ARE YOU!!!" I called the figure as it casts a spell

" I am Leshrac the Malicious prepare to meet thy doom enemy of the scourge!!!!"as the glyph formed a dark orb of raging inferno.

" Taste the sting of death BOY"the glyph shoots with immense speed as it pierces the heart of Shirou.

"AGHH!!!!" _no this can't be happening. I promised Saber that I would reunite with her._

"Someone help me please" I wispher as I drown in a pool of my own blood.

the being walks away as it howls an insane laugh biding someone somewhere as my vision fades I can see and hear someone screaming my name.

"SHIROU!!!!!!"the shout in unisons as a red figure approaches me as death took me away from the world.

* * *

**SOMEWHERE**

"General Vaan the scourge has made there move we must go to Avalon and seek the help of the heroes there"

"I believe so, we must hurry before Arthas makes his move"

"SIR!"the 3 beings salute in unisons.

* * *

**HOSPITAL**

"were am I?"

"am I in heaven?"

"mhmhmhmhmhmhm" I heard an angelic giggle

"who are you?" I fully open my slightly open eyes

"ah, don't you remember me Leon" I stared at an angel she had navy blue hair and dark violet eyes she looks like she's only 16 years old she's very beautiful.

"Leon? my name is shirou"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**I hope you like my second chapter hehehe**_

_**as always pls review this and give me advices ok**_

_**Ethan signing out**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I HAVE DONE THE CHANGES IN THIS CHAPTER BE SURE TO REVIEW IT OKAY**

I also want to thank type moon for not suing me or anything

I do not own fate or its characters type moon owns them

* * *

"Leon?""My name is shirou."I said in confusion and the girl was in shock, she has a look of confusion,worry and hurt in her face'_ how could I even make an Angel cry I'm so stupid'_

"Shirou?...Leon what are you saying..you are Leon Hunt don't you remember" '_What is he talking about, has he been dreaming in the past month'_

"who exactly.....are you?" _ 'I have a feeling I'm going to regret asking that. what exactly happen to me though? why is she calling me Leon?'_

"My name is Miyuki don't you remember me Leon.... wait their I'm going to get a doctor maybe you suffered some memory lost?"_ 'something is clearly wrong with his head my best friend is going to need my help. don't worry Leon I'll help you recover your memory.'_

As she runs off to get the doctor I took a glimpse to where I am laying, I stand up; my eyes were greeted with a strange sight, I was in a hospital? the walls were white and the room had only a table, closet and the huge bed I was currently sitting on.

'_what just happened I only remember.....'_ then it hit me like a rock '_who or what was that thing....it looked like..it wasn't human...wait a minute I died back their didn't I?....Leshrac the malicious?...scourge what those that all mean anyway?...what did he want from me?... oh crap!!!....what happened to Fuji-nee. ,Sakura and Rin?....did that Miyuki girl found me and save me?' _ As I was in the middle of my train of thoughts, Miyuki called out letting me know that the doctor has arrived to check up on my condition.

"Good to see you awake Leon tell me how are you feeling?...Miyuki said you were..not yourself."there was a hint of concern in his voice yet he had a stoic face.

" Where am I exactly?..and why do you insist in calling me Leon my name is Shirou darn it!!" I shot back at him, I was annoyed they mistake me of someone else.

" Calm yourself down boy" he said as he place a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm gonna examine your eyes now" he shot a beam of light at my eyes its not blinding though. he asks me if I feel any strange at all and I said no of course.

"well I can't see any problems from your brown eyes. It doesn't have any problems Leon"_brown eyes? I have golden eyes how could it be brown?_'. when he said this I quickly ran through a mirror to see my eyes. I was greeted by a strange sight back then I had red hair but as I look at the mirror I didn't look like myself. I had long brown hair it covers half of my face the bangs were long but the sides weren't too much, it was like one side Emo type of hair style. I had brown eyes and my face was, well its much more good looking than my other body. When looked at the other parts of my body I find that my body was much more, muscular it was well fit and as I gave myself a head to toe look I look much more like a Movie Star I could easily be mistaken as one of those heartrob superstar or a top model._ wait what happened to my real body then!!!!???.  
_

" Hey Miyuki tell me...what happened to me, I feel quite strange at this point; it feels like I'm in another persons body? I was so hesitant while I say this.

" O-okay I'll tell you what happened just calm down best your going to be alright okay"

" B-best?" I raised an eyebrow in hearing this.

" Leon don't you really remember me?"

" Miyuki don't strain him in remembering, this must be taken step by step he'll be stressed out if you force him to remember"

" Okay doctor I'll just tell him what happened okay"

" Okay, I'll just be going then, I'll leave you to alone. I'll be coming back to check up on you later Leon okay"

I nod " okay " then the doctor left and gave me and her some alone time, _' WOW '_ I silently stated, she looks so beautiful, she has a nice figure, her skin is as white as snow, her beautiful violet topaz eyes, and her shining dark blue hair that is braided in a ponytail style...she is just as beautiful as ......Saber.

"Miyuki what just happened to me?"

"Leon... you fainted when you were participating in the school festival. we were in the middle of singing a song with our band back then when you suddenly fainted"

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_I was singing on a stage were the crowd shouts my name_

_'LEON! LEON! LEON!!'_

_they were all shouting then when my band mates gave me the signal I started playing my electric guitar then I started singing the song__**:**_

_**Dear Maria Count Me In**_

_song by: All time low_

_I got your picture_

_I'm coming with you_

_Dear Maria, count me in_

_There's a story at the bottom of this bottle_

_And I'm the pen_

_When the lights go up_

_I want to watch the way you take the stage by storm_

_The way you wrap those boys around your finger_

_Go on and play the leader_

_'Cause you know it's what you're good at;_

_The low road for the fast track_

_Make every second last_

_'Cause I got your picture_

_I'm coming with you_

_Dear Maria, count me in_

_There's a story at the bottom of this bottle_

_And I'm the pen_

_Make it count when I'm the one who's selling you out_

_'Cause it feels like stealing hearts_

_Calling your name from the crowd_

_Live and let live_

_You'll be the show girl of the home-team_

_I'll be the narrator_

_Telling another tale of the American dream_

_I see your name in lights_

_We can make you a star_

_Girl, we'll take the world by storm_

_It isn't that hard..._

_'Cause I got your picture_

_I'm coming with you_

_Dear Maria, count me in_

_There's a story at the bottom of this bottle_

_And I'm the pen_

_Make it count when I'm the one who's selling you out_

_'Cause it feels like stealing hearts_

_Calling your name from the crowd_

_Whoa..._

_Ha ha.._

_Take a breath_

_Don't it sound so easy?_

_Never had a doubt_

_Now I'm going crazy_

_Watching from the floor_

_Take a breath_

_And let the rest come easy_

_Never settle down_

_'Cause the cash flow leaves me_

_Always wanting more_

_'Cause I got your picture_

_I'm coming with you_

_Dear Maria, count me in_

_There's a story at the bottom of this bottle_

_And I'm the pen_

_Make it count when I'm the one who's selling you out_

_'Cause it feels like stealing hearts_

_Calling your name from the crowd_

_'Cause I got your picture_

_I'm coming with you_

_Dear Maria, count me in_

_There's a story at the bottom of this bottle..._

_As the crowd shouted my name my vision went black and I fell._

_AND OF FLASHBACK_

_

* * *

  
_

My head is hurting it feels like its being squeezed up, I'm remembering things that I have never even done. '_What is happening to me' _my vision is getting so blurry I think I'm going to be sick.

"Leon whats wrong!!!!.........doctor!!..doctor!!...help somethings wrong!!" Miyuki is screaming onto the top of her lungs as she run to the doctor. I'm losing my strength, my body is trembling and I can't hold on much longer. As I collapse to the floor and darkness took me yet again. As I drifted to sleep I see some visions of the past...but its not mine....this Leon guy is something else though. I see his past memory he seems quiet nice as a matter of fact we're completely alike.

* * *

**AVALON THRONE ROOM**

"My king!!!" a messenger arrived in a hurry to tell his king a report at the sightings in Avalon. with that the heroes of the grail that was watching Hercules fight Gilgamesh suddenly turned their attention to the messenger that wants to give our king reports.

"You may speak" Saber said in a stoic not in the mood manner, obviously thinking of Shirou in the moment and.....Sakura's delicious cooking.

"My King, warriors from the Rogue Encampment are here they wish to have an audience with you" the messenger stated in a hurry voice.

"Merlin what is he referring to?"

"they are Arcangels who devoted their lives in destroying the _Six-Lords Of The Underworld"_ Merlin said in a care free manner clearly doesn't care of what would happen.

"Please send them in Bedivere" I ordered my most trusted knight to greet and lead them to my throne room. After a few moments Bedivere open the gates to the throne room as two warriors entered my throne room

One of them was wearing a blood red coat and has spikey hair and he had this what I could call _demon sword_ placed around his back(_looks like the rebellion sword dante possessed in devil may cry Anime)_, he was the first to approach me. He kneel before me for a moment and stated his name in a proud voice" I am Vaan Flyheight General of the Arcane division."

"King Arthur?"there and then she tilted her head to the side clearly dumb found by this. '_she's so cute'_

"Merlin can you please explain it to me"

"I'd be happy to"

"Back then in ancient times there was a war between humans and demons it lasted over a thousand years back then. the demon world has six Lords and one demon king"

" Andariel The Queen Of The Demons"

" Duriel Guardian Of The Tomb"

" Izual The Fallen"

" Mephisto The Lord Of Hatred"

" Diablo The Lord Of Terror"

" Baal The Lord Of Destruction"

" Munduz King Of The Underworld"

"Therefore knowing this God made the Arcangels. They warrior angels that swore to defend the human race. I think the war ended a two hundred thousand years ago" Merlin explained to me.

"Yes we were able to hold them back for this long now. But our sources found that they are planning to take the human world using a corrupted vessel that summons spirits. Everytime a war for this corrupted vessel is fought the barrier to the demon world is growing slimmer"

"You mean the Holy Grail right?" Saber said out of the blue.

"Yes but when you destroyed its physical form it released the three soul stones of the three Demon Lords"

"Wait what do you mean by released!!!" Saber shot back.

"By using your weapon on it like that, you broke the seal......you see its a vessel that keeps the spirit of the three Demon Lords... that is why its corrupted in the first place."Vaan explained to the confused king.

"how did they got sealed in the holy grail?"

".....back then a demon rebelled against his own kind for the sake of the human race. he has defeated all of the six Demon Lords and seal them in the Holy grail......he also sealed himself in the process, using his sword he poured every energy he has into it and sealed them their, and the only keys are a medallion that is splitted to two one has a gold chain and a red gem at the center and the other is a silver chain and has the same gem, and last key is the blood of a mortal priestess." The other Arcangel blurted out this info on us before she took her leave.

" Who was he?" I ask the the other Arcangel.

" Arcangel Vaan, who is this heroic demon she spoked of?"

".....he..is..the Dark Knight Sparda....and he..is also my..father...."

"Oh it must be hard keeping up to a name like that"I told him something I think I shouldn't said.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

hello its me again and thank you to those few people who reads my fan fic please if you have any requests or demands please don't hesitate to ask me ok

and special mention to DemonRaily, thank you for the advice and I'll make sure I'do a good work on this thanks


	4. Chapter 4

**I HAVE MADE SOME CHANGES PLS TELL ME IF THEIR IS MORE OKAY**

* * *

_**New character info:**_

_**Leon Hunt- a school idol, multi-talented yet had an accident, he was in a comatose state before the grail war. has a dark secret in his past that will be shown throughout the story his real name is Leon S Kennedy but due to certain events he changed his Sir name to hunt ; keeper of the holy blade Yamoto ( looks more like trowa barton from gundam wing but Leon has pail white skin not like brown trowa has. )**_

_**Miyuki kobayakawa- Leon's best friend she looks up to him and treats him like her own big brother even though they are the same 16 year old age, in the past Miyuki confessed her true feelings towards him. ( looks more like miyuki from your under arrest full throttle)**_

_**Vaan Flyheight- son of the Dark Knight Sparda, a half human half demon breed, has a crush on Saber.**_

_**chapter 4

* * *

**_

**BACK AT FUYKI CITY( SEVEN DAY after Leon fainted again)**

Something took place back at Shirou's , house people were crying even Shirou's classmates were mourning for him, they didn't expected that the one's helpful boy could be murdered outside his house. The funeral has ended 3 days ago, they burned the body and they put the ashes to an urn then they scattered the ashes to the sea. The people who scattered the ashes of Shirou were his closes friends and his guardian.

"_Sob..._why did you have to leave us sempai...._sob...sob...sob"_ Sakura cried out in her sobs, they were all crying and the most affected by this is Miss. Fujimura, she had always been there for him but now she was in the edge of despair us she let her sorrows enter through her heart, she was completely heart broken by this event. She couldn't say anything, she could only scream her cries out for him to hear.

"YOU COLOSSAL IDIOT!!!!!" Rin shouted at the sea as the sun sets giving the skies a complete colors of orange. She also cared about Shirou as a friend but deep in her heart she knew that sorcery was the cause of Shirou's death, but she couldn't focus on that, she must help ease the pain in Miss Fujimura's heart and also she needs to be there for Sakura as well.....and just maybe she needs to mend her heart for the loss.

* * *

**BACK AT AVALON**

As Saber and Vaan discuss the matter of the outcome of the war a man with white hair silver eyes that is wearing a red and black armor said in a hurry manner as he breaths deeply " Vaan I was too late they already attacked him......it looks like he's dead" the man called out to the said Demonslayer as he responds in an frustrated manner. " DARN IT!!!!!...... we need to move quick, Archer go back to the Rogue Encampment we must change our plans" at this he nodded and went off. Then Vaan turned around and took in the sight of the most beautiful girl he has ever seen'_ she's so beautiful even if she is king I can't help it but fall for her'_

He thought in his mind, in a few moments; he snapped out of his fantasies and stated.

" King Arthur you must come with us in the human world, we must put a stop to the Six Demon Lords" Vaan stated as he awaits the decision of the King.

"....and after the battle is over, you will be given a chance to live a second life as a human being.......you will age and.......die but after your death you will return here at Avalon. and when you return here you will turn back as the same age as you are now" Vaan added giving her the good offer sent by God himself.

" Will he be there ?" saber asked

"..." with hesitation Vaan said "one of the Demon Lords generals were given the order to slay your boyfriend" Vaan said

"...What do you mean by that!!!!!..........is Shirou really......dead" tears started to fall from her eyes.

" I am sorry" Vaan apologized feeling guilty, he doesn't want to be the bearer of bad news to her.

" He was killed by one of the Lutenant of The Lich King....His soul was captured......I think, since demons like to eat souls and seeing your boyfriend has physical contact with angra mainyu, it was appetizing to them.....so I think you get the point to were this is going"

There was a long moments of silence as Merlin tried to calm Saber down, she cried and screamed as she mourns for what has befallen of her lover. She tried to compose herself but the pain in losing Shirou was to much to bear. As she cried for almost twenty minutes, but she manage to compose herself; finally she stood up and told the guilty form of Vaan.

" I accept your offer...they must pay for what they did to Shirou..I will make sure I'll be the one to collect their heads" she said in an angry voice as she picks up her sword.

" Right now you must choose three of the heroes here to accompany you to this journey of ours" Vaan said as he stands up full of determination.

" I choose; beserker, assassin and lancer" Saber quickly said this as she pointed out at the outstanding warriors.

"Be prepared we must go to the Human world now" Vaan said

" My men will transport you to your original masters from the previous war, we also need their help if we want to win this"

" Yes" the four said in unisons"

"Saber now that your master is dead you need to tag along to one of them, " he points at the three former servants. " I also send Archer off to inform your previous master they will gather in one place...maybe at the Emiya residence perhaps"

"We must leave now" Vaan said as he took out a scroll and threw it on the side opening up a portal to the human world

* * *

**BACK AT THE HOSPITAL WERE LEON IS**

The past few days, I've been dreaming or should I say reliving Leon's life. I've been seeing glimpses of his own life it was like a movie as the images were being uploaded in my mind, as knowledge that I am not aware of is being inserted in my head, every second and also.......I'm learning new abilities that I haven't learned back then when I was Shirou. bit by bit I'm starting to turn more and more into Leon.........no its not like Leon's taking over me, its more like he's becoming a part of me, sharing the same ideals, the same mind, the same body and the same feelings we know. As I regain consciousness I open my eyes to see my best friend my most trusted friend she has always been their for me when I'm feeling so depressed. She is wearing a white long sleeve shoulder less shirt and a short pleated black skirt with black stockings, she was a sleep; her head rested upon the bed as she slept in a sitting position,....when my stomach rumbled loud I felt the need for nourishment I hesitated, but gave in to my stomachs demands, I shook her and called her name.

" Miyuki...Miyuki wake up"I wispher in her ears as I shook her.

" hmmnhmmmmmm"

" Miyuki come on I'm hungry" I shook her a little bit more.

" mnmmmm...Leon are you awake"she slowly opened her eyes to check up on me _' she's so adorable' _with that I burst out of laughter.

" Leon!! stop laughing at me" she pouted at me and it made me laugh a little bit more; she's just that adorable

" I'm sorry..I'm sorry" I shrugged finally regaining some composure to myself.

" Its just, you look so adorable when you do that" I commented at her as she putted her hands on her cheeks trying to hold out a blush, but it doesn't work.

" Miyuki are you okay your face is red" there and then I joined our fore heads together to take a feel of her temperature, she was hot it feels like she has a fever.

" I'm just fine Leon move away you're making me feel uneasy" _We were only inches away from kissing the other, why must he tease me like this, even though he knows I have a crush on him it doesn't change the fact that he's being mean to me...or those he have feelings for me as well._

" Miyuki?...can you buy me something to eat I'm quite hungry" she seems to have snapped out of it. I recall seeing in my dreams that she confessed her feelings for me before.

" O-okay what would you like to eat" I smiled at him. I gave him the most cutest smile I can ever give him.

" hmmmm....how about two cheese burgers"I said to her returning that smile she gave me.

" Only two cheese burgers"she putted her hands on her waist as she shot me this stern glare

" Leon you should be eating a lot more than that, so you can regain your strength much faster" she shot back almost violently.

" Okay then add a large fries two spaghetti on it, and a strawberry sundae...will that be okay with you Miyuki"her faced change from stern to that cute look she had a few moments ago as she nods to me, Earning myself a cute smile. Then she turns away took her purse and walk out of the door leaving me alone to think of what has become of me.

' Why am I even alive that _thing_ killed me back there..what has become of my body and I wonder what happened to Sakura and the others?.....am I being given the chance to live another life?..no that is not it either why am I in another body although I'm not saying its unpleasant though....I better tell Rin about this situation, but if she see's me like this she'll.....kill me.'

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

"Leon I brought what you requested....and I also drop by at your place to get you some clothes. the doctor says that you can go home tomorrow seeing that your fully healthy now"Miyuki said as she comes in the room bringing the food and a paper bag that has some clothes.

"Thank you....Miyuki I can always count on you right?....can I ask you a question where are we excatly, I mean what hospital is this?" I said us I ate the food she brought to me.

"We're at Fuyuki Hospital, we confined you here since then when you fainted a month ago, if you can recall what I said to you when you fainted 3 days ago " Miyuki said with sarcasm

"Ooooh.....okay I get the picture, so what now?"

"Well if you don't mind Leon....you need to get started on that love song for the Acquaintance party at our school" she said, then she handed me this paper and pen.

"Oooh alright,............. you ow me big Miyuki"

"I'll make it up to you, I promise Leon" she pleaded of me.

"hey Miyuki"

"yes?"

"How about a kiss for inspiration" I joked to her

" IN YOUR DREAMS LEON!!!! " she screamed on the top of her lungs frustrated but blushing, I couldn't get enough of her and that adorable pouting face.

'I was in the middle of thinking of what kind of love song would I right, then it hit me I remembered Saber..... she was smiling back at me telling me to that'_ I'm sorry Shirou I can't hold on any longer; I'll never forget you good-bye..... never forget me okay '_ the way she looked at me back there.....this is how I would remember her. so I wrote the title of the lyrics

" FALL FOR YOU "

"Nice name for a song Leon " MIyuki said sitting next to me with her head leaning on my shoulders.

"I know" '_if I think more of Saber then I'll be able to finish this song with no sweat......This song will be my tribute to Saber'_ after a few moments thinking of Saber, putting her vision in my head; smiling back at me as

her Golden Blonde hair sways at the distance with the sun back at her as she smiles back at me telling me that she will always love me........I couldn't help but cry........as tears fall from my eyes my face remained emotion less....I remember when we first kiss. as I wrote my song I remembered that night, I started of with that and after a few minutes of writing I finished the song.

" FALL FOR YOU "

The best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting

Could it be that we have been this way before?

I know you don't think that I am trying

I know you're wearing thin down to the core

But hold your breath

Because tonight will be the night

That I will fall for you over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

You're impossible to find

This is not what I intended

I always swore to you I'd never fall apart

You always thought that I was stronger

I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start

Oh, but hold your breath

Because tonight will be the night

That I will fall for you over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

It's impossible

So breathe in so deep

Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep

And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap

And remember me tonight when you're asleep

Because tonight will be the night

That I will fall for you over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

Tonight will be the night

That I will fall for you over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

You're impossible to find

" their finish " I handed to Miyuki while I rub the tears on my eyes, she looks at me with concern for a moment

" Leon?...............are you alright?" she hands me a scarf.

" I'm fine, I just remembered.......a Special Someone I fall in love with once "

"........"she was silent for a moment

"Miyuki something wrong?" I ask her as she remain stoic.....then it hit me

".....Miyuki...are you jelaous?"

"Mhmmm" she nods

" Is she very beautiful....." she said with a low voice _I need to cheer her up._

"Yes" I said calmly

" She has blue hair....beautiful violet topaz eyes and white skin......She is currently wearing a white long sleeve shoulder less shirt and a short pleated black skirt with black stockings she's very pretty " I said describing Miyuki; it wasn't my intentions to lie, or to cheat on Saber but....I don't want to see her sad.

"Le-on" she perked up clearly realizing what I meant, she blushes weakly.

" .....But I don't think she has feelings for me though.....if she does, she would have kissed me by now....seeing how handsome I am" I said to her but the last part I said it sarcastically.

"....YOU JERK!!!!!! and you were so close in getting a good nights kiss!!! " she hits me on the back of my head clearly annoyed by my actions, but I intended to do so, cause I don't want to cheat on Saber.

"DAMN I WAS SO CLOSE!!!.....in getting a good nights kiss from the girl I have a crush on" I acted, I want to annoy her even more as she blushes, her face is completely red now.

" DREAM ON PLAYBOY!!!!!" she shot back.

"Geeeeeezzzzzz..... I can't even get a hit even when she has her guard down " I said weakly but loud enough for her to hear me.

"HMMMPHHH" she turns her head angrily

"...."out of nowhere she pecked on the cheek

"thank you... for telling me I'm beautiful"

"...." I was speechless, I never expected that would happen

* * *

**BACK AT FUYUKI CITY **

A certain crimson warrior was jumping building to building until he spotted a purple head girl that is wearing a business suit clearly not an japanese, Archer slowly landed in front of the girl and earned himself a fire ball aimed on his head. " wow!! easy now I mean you no harm." Archer tried to calm the girl down " what do you want!!" the girl said angrliy observing Archer from head to toe expecting an attack from the crimson servant

"Calm yourself....are you.....by any chance Bazett Fragna McRemitz" he said her name earning himself a petrifying spell but easily dodging the incoming curse

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME ARCHER!!" she screamed on the top of her lungs " I'm no longer a master so I'm not in that stupid war of yours, so leave me alone!!!"

"Calm yourself I'm not here to kill you or anything I'm just here to tell you that lancer is coming back and he needs your help in a mission"

"Mission? what do you mean Archer?"

" I'm saying that the grail has been destroyed and the conclusion of it is that it released three demon lords" Archer said the truth while he smirk at her.

" Please go to the Emiya residence tomorrow at nine o clock sharp " there and then Archer took out a scroll from his pocket and threw it into the scroll had glowing symbols in it and it seems that the symbols turned into light that created a portal, that leads to somewhere.

" I'll be going there myself, its up to you to decide what to do....."there and then archer went into the portal, and after he went in, the light vanished living no trace of Archer

_**to be continued**_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nice huh this is the new pairings for the up coming chapters

MAIN PAIRINGS

Leon and Saber

Leon and Miyuki

Vaan and Saber

Saber Vs Miyuki= Prize Leon

Leon Vs Vaan= Prize ????

Minor pairings

Archer and Rin

Leon and Sakura

_**IF YOU HAVE ANY REQUESTS JUST REVIEW ME PLS..**_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	5. Chapter 5

**CHANGES WERE MADE HERE**

CHAPTER 5: **CHANCE MEETING

* * *

**

**BACK AT THE HOSPITAL**

It was sunrise when I woke up, I remembered what Miyuki said before I slept last night '_Leon the doctor said you can go home tomorrow if you'd like, there's no need to confine you here anymore seeing you have gotten back your strength and health ', _as I stare at the morning sunrise at the balcony of my room, I remembered something important, her Image back then ' _Shirou I will.....always love you ' _I miss her so much but their is nothing I can do now, she's gone, the only thing I can do now is; just continue on living while.......searching for that Star we both saw together. then after a few moments on contemplating on my thoughts Miyuki called out to me handing me clothes and telling to get ready to leave.

"Leon hurry up!!! you've been in there for 30 minutes now" Miyuki said frustrated

"Just wait, I need to look my best if I'm going home with a cute girl with me now " I said through the door.

"No I'm not joking really, I want to look my best....what would people say if I'm with a beautiful girl and I look just like a nerd."

"you don't really have to you know, I don't really care what other people think.....well you know...well...uhhh?" she said flustered from what I said

after 5 minutes of composing myself I walked out of the bathroom. She has packed all my things all that's left is to go straight home, she was also surprised on what I was wearing; I was wearing a plain black long sleeve shirt, the sleeves are rolled out to my elbow and I was also wearing a black skinny jeans and converse shoes with a silver belt.

"Wow I didn't know I'm gonna be escorted home by the famous heartrob" she said sarcastically as she stand close to me leaning her head at my shoulder as she hugs my arm tightly.

"Yeah I know" I sighed

* * *

**EMIYA RESIDENCE 9,00 A.M.**

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

A sleepy black raven haired girl walked up to the door clearly frustrated that it was too early in the morning. As she open the door she was, surprised that a former master of the Hound of Chulann was in front of her own dark eyes.

"Why are you here?" I said clearly surprised that a former master is here. _If she wants a fight I'll give it to her._

" Archer said I should come here " she said in a confuse face.

" Archer??.... he is gone... he ...di-ed 3 weeks ago" their was a hint of sadness in her voices. no one might have notice this but Rin also has feeling for the said crimson servant

" What do you mean? he said last night that I should come here, he said their is something he wants to discuss with us " there and then their was a loud scream of a purple headed girl that came from the kitchen that is followed by a big cry of pain by a familiar voice of a man Rin knew all too well.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

" ROBBER!!! ROBBER!!!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs as she beats the crap of a certain crimson warrior

" OUCH!!! OUCH!!!! STOP!! OUCH!! I'M NOT A ROBBER!!!! " Archer yelled out while being beaten by Sakura and Ilya with a a hot frying pan that has hot oil '_ thats gotta hurt_ '

" Sakura whats going on!! " just in time Rin came in and saw the awful state of Archer.

* * *

**STREETS OF FUYUKI-LEON AND MIYUKI**

" Hey Leon you also need to write a few more songs for the party......oh yeah...can you also make a love song for me as well Leon "Miyuki said as she laid her loving eyes on me

'_ Darn I need to get away from her now, I need to talk to Rin on what just happened to me, I need to know what happened to my body darn it, she's making this hard for me '_

" Yeah yeah yeah I know.....you OW me big for this and I intend to collect it someday " I said to her.

" I know, if you want I'll do it now " she said with a seductive voice '_what is she getting at here.'_

" Miyuki!! what are you doing!!!" there and then she peck my cheek as she holds my hand so tight.'_ this is so embarassing I need to get away now people are starting to look at us.....although I did like it '_

" Ahhhh Miyuki?....can we go home now?"

" Well...okay...are you sure though?....I was hoping we could...kiss a little bit more. " she said while blushing.

" ...as much as I want to stay here and well, learn a little bit _more_ I need to do something first. can you please take me to my apartment now my memory is still a bit blurry, and I can't remember some parts of my life" I said while not looking in her eyes ' _oh crap, if this keeps up I'll definately fall for her soon.'_

" Sure, okay I don't mind having my first time in your apartment" she said maliciously with a smirk.

" YEAH RIGHT!! " I was blushing furiously now

" I was only joking Leon ...hmhmhmhmhmhhmmmm " She was giggling now.

" I love that cute little giggle of yours" I said as I lean over to kiss her cheeks '_ where did that come from '_

_" giggle " _she only giggle while I nuzzle her cheeks.

" HEY YOU TWO!!!!.....GET A ROOM!!! KIDS ARE SEEING YOU!! " an old teacher screamed at us while we cross this line of 1st graders.

"We should go Miyuki " I said to her as she response to me "okay Leon "

* * *

**EMIYA RESIDENCE 9,05 A.M.**

" I'm really sorry Archer-san " Sakura apologized to Archer as he nurse his agonizing body

" Its okay Sakura you don't need to apologize to him, he deserved it anyway " Rin said with a murderous glare at Archer '_ I'm so gonna enjoy beating you up for the pain you cause me '_ she thought in her mind

" So kind of you to say Rin " Archer said sarcastically only to meet the end of Rin's fist.

"OWW!!!" Archer tried to pry off Rins fist off of his face

"Thats what you get if you mess with me Archer " she said while pouting.

" Easy now warrior goddess " Archer added with a smirk

" Why You!!! "

* * *

**LEON'S APARTMENT NEAR FUYUKI HIGH**

"Well see you tomorrow Miyuki" I wave a hand to her as I open my apartment.

" I'll see you tomorrow then Leon" she said to me

" Ah...Miyuki ? " I called her before she takes a step away

" Yes Leon? " she perks up

" Well....uhh never mind Miyuki forget about it " I shrugged _'don't want to cause trouble now do I '_

" Okay Leon see ya " she waves good bye as she held up a smile.

I'm currently inside my new home.'_ MAN its sure feels good not acting to Miyuki that I like her.......or do I, like her but I was pretending, right?....was I? '_ I said it in my thoughts as I stretch my limbs and laid down on my bed. My apartment has 2 rooms the living room that consists of a table, a huge bed, a huge T.V. with a Playstation 3 and a stock full of games, a refrigerator and finally 4 electric guitars and 2 amplyfiers '_ wow Leon really knows how to pick stuff huh ' _ I said as I complimented the person that is part of me now, I picked up a guitar as I start to write another song, a song for my goal, a song for the person I want to reach, a song for my true love _Saber. _I need to find her, I gotta find you Saber. as I play my acoustic guitar. I wish this song would reach her. _then I sang the words that I feel I need to say._

SONG BEGINS:

Every time I feel that I'm close to her, close to her heart just to find the answer to my question "who am I now ? "...I'm turning to a different person? now that I think about it, this is definitely the perfect time to start over....yet I still want to pursue my goal, and my goal is to be with Saber.

Every time I think I'm closer to the heart

Of what it means to know just who I am

I think I've finally found a better place to start

But no one ever seems to understand

I need to try to get to where you are

Could it be you're not that far

______________________

There and then I started singing the chorus, '_This is our song Saber'_

_______________________

You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singing

I need to find you

I gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me

I need to find you

I gotta find you

Oh yeah, yeah, yeah

_______________________

There and then I want the song to have the heartache I feel deep inside I want her to know how much I feel about her. That she was the key that will free me of my sorrows. Once I find you we will be alright.

_______________________

You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find

To fix the puzzle that I see inside

Panting all my dreams the color of your smile

When I find you it will be alright

I need to try to get to where you are

Could it be you're not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singing

I need to find you

I gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me

I need to find you

I gotta find you

______________________

I feel so lost now, don't know what to do anymore, I always spend my time thinking about the past, I want to be where she is, I want to be beside her, next to her.

______________________

Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say

Spending all my time, stuck in yesterday

Where you are is where I wanna be

Oh next to you

And you next to me

Oh, I need to find you

Yeah

You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singing

I need to find you

I gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me

I need to find you

I gotta find you

You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singing

I need to find you

I gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me

I need to find you

I gotta find you

Yeah, yeah, I gotta find you

______________________

SONG FINISH

______________________

" Great just great, now I know a talent in making songs" I said to myself as I return the acoustic guitar to its place

There and then I felt a sting in my left arm where my Reiju tattoo was back then "what is this feeling" the feeling of calmness fills my body from head to toe, ' _this strange feeling, I have felt this before' _ I said to my thoughts as I try to recall where I have felt this feeling before.

* * *

**BACK AT THE EMIYA RESIDENCE**

" Archer-san could you help me prepare the table?" Sakura called out to Archer that has his eyes on Bikini contest that is currently showing at the T.V.

" Yeah okay " Archer stands up and took the plates to the table.

" Uh....Sakura?....can you cook some more...there are other guests thats gonna drop by here today so...if you don't mind can you add some for 7 people "

" No problem Archer-san " she smiled at him

" Who do you mean by other guests ? " just in time Rin walked into the dinning room

"You'll see......Great they're here " suddenly a portal of endless white appeared before Rin, Bazett and Sakura, they were all shocked by the amazing sight. A few seconds 5 people came in from the the portal to greet the jaw dropped trio.

" Its nice to see you again rin" a blonde girl said in her usual civilian clothes consisting of a white shirt and a blue blouse to match.

" S-S-S-S Saber!! " Rin said, surprised by the sight of the stoic faced girl.

" Bazett I miss you so much!!! " Lancer jumped to give a kiss to his former master taking the advantage of her surprised form, but only to meet Bazett's fist in his face.

" Owww!!...can't even get a hit even if she has her guard down " Lancer wimpered as he nurse his cheek.

" thats what you get if you tried to do that again to me you lecherous hound " bazett shot back at lancer.

" Saber do you know what happened to, Shirou when you left ?" rin said hesitantly, not wanting her to burst out of tears ' _I know what it feels like, loosing someone you cared for so much '_

".....rin I don't want to talk about it right now, it still hurts inside...._sob_ those he still love me rin?" she said in her sobs holding back some tears as she looked down.

"....yes he loved you until....the very end " rin reassured her

" Thank you for the reassurance rin " she said as she cheers up

_RING RING RING _

" Yes oh Saferia.....what!!...3 weeks well okay " Vaan answered his cellphone.

" Mind if I ask something......who was that? " Assassin said interested

" It was Saferia, she said we should take a 3 week break, until then we should wait for further instructions" Vaan explained while sighing.

" May I ask what is your business here? why and how did you come back here?" Rin asked

" Lets discuss it over dinner okay " Sakura jumped in their conversation, they were currently having dinner while explaining to them every single detail on what they know off. finally understanding what is happening Rin asked a question that concerns on what strategy they should be doing but stopped by Archer in the middle of her questions " Rin we should wait for other orders from the other Generals...seeing our own General Vaan here can't do anything without the approval of the other generals....what a waist seeing the fabled Demonslayer in this state " Archer said sarcastically while sighing at the Demonslayer.

" So saber what are you planning to do in this 3 week break? " rin asked while watching Vaan and Archer fight outside

" I don't know rin, I have nothing else to do from now" saber said while sighing, wishing shirou were here now to spend sometime with him.

" So saber why don't you enroll at our school then, seeing you know little of our time this will be a great chance for you. " rin said while watching the two crimson warriors battle it out.

" Sure it will be a chance for me to learn more about this time, can I really rin " Said Saber with a puppy dog face.

" sure lets enroll you tomorrow then Saber" rin said exited of being Sabers classmates

" Yeah yeah well I'll be going to were bazetts is now " Lancer said as he stands up

"The hound returning to the bosom of his mistress, I'd drink to that one." Ilya chuckled

"You bet, I'd take that bosom over this any day." Lancer said while leaving

______________________________________________________________________________________

NICE HUH PLS. REVIEW MY FANFIC

OH YEAH AND ALSO THANK YOU TO THE PERSON WHO IS THE ONLY ONE THAT HAS REVIEWED ME; THANK YOU DEMONRAILY

STAY TUNE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER: A CALM INTERLUDE- WHEN SABER FINALLY BUMPS IN TO LEON AND WHAT WILL MIYUKI DO TO HIM STAY TUNE.

ETHAN SIGNING OUT

______________________________________________________________________________________


	6. Chapter 6

**FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE NOT GETTNG THE PICTURE, THE NEW LEON IS THE SUM OF BOTH SHIROU AND THE OLD LEON.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 A CALM INTERLUDE**

**BACK AT LEONS APARTMENT**

Leon woked awkwardly remembering a dream were in he was striked down by Beserker there and then he just fell over his bed "oww!" he said while he composed himself he then looked at the clck and it was 5.45 A.M. in the morning he then lets out a sigh. Leon was currently doing his normal mourning routin when he was Shirou, he quickly made food, chopping the meet and vegetables and putted it in a pot with water, there he putted the pot to a stove turning the fire on. he then left as he went to the bathroom to wash up. After 30 minutes of taking a bath he then went out of the bathtub and prepaired breakfast.

" Itadakimasu!" I said as I dig in the food I just made.

After that I putted on my uniform waiting for Miyuki. If my memory is correct, she comes by here to walk with me to school. I waited for about 10 minutes already then I heard a knock on my door.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

_"_ Leon! its me Miyuki " I got up and greeted her as she smiles at me '_darn I have to act again well that sucks. I don't want to hurt her though, I do have feelings for her since she took care of me for this long now. but I'm not Leon anymore, I'm Shirou Emiya._

" Good morning Miyuki " I smiled at her '_ well if it makes her happy then I'll pretend that I'm still the same Leon she knew '_

_"_ So have you made the song " she asks me reffering to the song that she wants me to compose to her.

" I'm getting on it so don't rush me okay " I shrugged

" I'm still in need of inspiration to make the song you know " I told her straight, ther and then she gave me a small peck to the cheek.

" Will that do for now Leon " she says to me while blushing. and I was also blushing, furiously now

" I guess so " keeping my cool

" Leon look at those to their " she points at the two lovers that were snuggling each other. she then rested her head at my shouder and holds my hand.

" If their was a subject called Romance in education then I'll give them a C- " I killed the mood with sarcasm

" What about us then Leon" she said as she hugs my arms closer.

" Well it depends " I was blushing but I still played it coolly

"What do you mean by _depends_ " she shot me this glare

"If I am in a bad mood, E… if I am in a good mood, A."

"Why?"

"I didn't know it was a date…"

"Damn… he is extremely persistent in romantic overtures…" Miyuki thought in her mind and cursed his ability to turn things around

" Wow seems like your experience with this aren't you " she said coldly at me while having this murderous glare at me now ' _shoot! this is gonna sting for a few days '_

" Yeah what do you expect ? I have dated 40 girls already " He took a long stride forward, dodging Miyuki's feigned attempt to hit him.

" Your such a playboy!" she shot back at me '_I'm lucky that Leon has some experience with girls when I saw a vision of him in the past'_

" Leon we need to hurry the Fuyuki high gates gonna close!! " Miyuki panicked

" SHOOT!! Hold on Miyuki " I said as I leapt her up and carried in my arms as I was rewarded by a cute yelp from her, Then I ran to the school with all of my strength '_ Well this is awkward, didn't think I'll be going to this situation, well at least not with Miyuki.

* * *

_

**LEONS POV**

Well its been an awkward morning for me so I guess things couldn't get even worse now, could it? or can it. as I enter fuyuki high I see some familiar faces from Shirou's life and some from Leon too. Then it hit me weren't their _girls_ thats always chasing Leon around everyday. '_ OH CRAP!! '_ Then Shirou's six sense comes in. As I sense danger approuching me now.....well it could be considered as danger....well for Leon maybe.

" AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! LEON'S BACK! AAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!! " a group of girls screamed wildly in unisons ' _Well this sucks, curse this sexual appeal of mine. '_ Leon cursed.

" GET AWAY FROM ME " I shouted at them while running away from them.

Well its been an awkward return to school for me, Well for Leon maybe but I need to put that a side for now. As I went to the cafeteria to look for Rin my old friends pulled me to a side and tells me that I need to sing a song to entertain the crowd a little, but I don't have time for that now I need to find Rin. There and then Miyuki gave me this puppy dog face that I couldn't ressist, I then sighed and gave in to Miyuki. She then pulls me on a stage were our school director always announces the events that will go on our school unfortunate for me we get to use the stage for 3 hours since all of the teachers are having a meeting wich goes to show that one of the student council must entertain the students, wich involves Miyuki, she is one of the members of the council and she promised to the teachers that she'll entertain the students.

'_ Well isn't this my lucky day '_

As I looked over the crowd my friends Jake, Gerard and Miyuki were prepairing the drums and guitars while I test the mic. Then I saw a familiar face well three of them to be precise, it was Sakura, Rin and......'_ no way it can't be but how is it possible she's gone ' _I silently stated in my thoughts, I was completely shock their she was her a girl that has pinkish cheeks, beautiful blonde hair and green emerald eyes, why is she here....did she comeback for me......saber

" Leon are you ready " Miyuki called out to me

" Yeah " I nod to her ' _This song is for you Saber '_

" I dedicate this song to Miyuki and..to the cute blondie their who's sitting next to Rin " I pointed out to saber While announcing this on the mic

* * *

**SABER POV**

" huh?..rin who is that and why is he dedicating that song to me. " I said completely flustered about it ' _Why those my heart feels so full '_

" Its a guy thing Saber you won't understand. "

" But Rin back in my time serenading a girl means proposing marriage " I shot back.

" Don't panic its just, maybe he has a crush on you thats all "

" Cru-sh....please don't use technical terminololgy I'm not familiar with " I said confused of what she just said to me.

" Crush means he has feelings for you... kinda what Shirou felt when he falled madly in love with you. "

" thats why he's dedicating this song to you Saber. maybe he's been taken by your beauty, you do have this attractive appeal to boys "

" Oh I see " '_ If shrou felt this way about me why didn't he singed a song to me '

* * *

_

**LEON POV**

As I ready my guitar for the song, I looked to my left to see Miyuki turning her head away frome me. Miyuki won't even face me is she jelaous ' _I'm gonna get it later on aren't I....but if its for Saber then I'll even welcome the pain '_

" Are you ready " I teased the girls as they shout my name.

" LEON I LOVE YOU "

" AAAHHHHHH LEON " They shout so loud

" I've been saving this song for two girls, One of them is this cutie to my left, and the other is for that cutie with Rin " I said as I pointed at Miyuki and Saber.

" I hope you like it. " I said as I gave jake the signal to start playing.

I hope they both like it the part of me that is Leon wants this song for Miyuki while the part of me that is Shirou wants this soong for Saber.

" this song we sing to you is_ FAR AWAY "_

_This time_

_This place_

_Misused_

_Mistakes_

_Too long_

_Too late_

_Who was I to make you wait?_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_'Cause you know, you know, you know I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand all of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_'Cause you know, you know, you know I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

_So far away, so far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away, so far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know I wanted, I wanted you to stay_

_'Cause I needed, I need to hear you say that I love you (That I love you)_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you (And I forgive you) for being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and never let me go_

_Keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and never let me go_

There I finished with my voice lowering down, I hope she liked it, I hope they both liked it. Believe me or not I have feelings for both girls now. as I stared out at the crowd panting for air as I stand proudly. I looked at Saber, she looked quite, well shock I hope she doesn't begin to hate me though for doing it. As the hours past, Me and Miyuki were heading to our next class, but we went their after it happened

_FLASHBACK_

_" Leon!!! what is the meaning of this? " she said angrily while she points a pen at me_

_" Thats a pen you use it to write stuff to a letter " I said sarcastically then she just pinched my cheek while pouting._

_" What I meant was what were you doing back their on the stage, you were suppose to sing that song only for me Leon!! " she shot back " and who was that girl anyway ? " and added this, while pinching my cheek with even more force now._

_" Well thats none of your business now isn't it...OWWW!!! " she pinched with even more force now._

_" WHO WAS THAT GIRL LEON?....I WILL NOT LEAVE YOU ALONE TILL YOU ANSWER ME " ' I need to think a way out of this '_

_".... Well " I sighed in defeat._

_" ....Back then....I fell in love with her....and before she left...she told me that she loves me as well " I told her honestly._

_" But..but...I love you as well...even when we were just kids I've had a crush on you for so long..Leon who do you love more " she said hoping that I would choose her._

_" I don't know " she then cried infront of me. I tried to calm her down, but she just pushed me away, and she ran from me._

_" Miyuki wait " I gripped her hand, she tried to break loose; but failed as I pull her gently to our next class._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

After that she never talked to me, even though I call her she just turns her head; I feel like apologizing. '_ I should apologize to her after school ' _ We entered the class and took our seperate seats, I was feeling guilty now; I only stared at her while I was seated next to a window thinking how should I say sorry.

" Class I have surpirse for you, there's a new student that is going to be attending our class " the teacher said as she signalled to a person to come in.

" Okay Dear, introduce yourself to everyone " the teacher said to her

" He-hello My name is Saber Pendragon.....I like lions, reading....and food " she said shyly with a blush on her face

" Well then...Saber your seat is ri-right next to Leon over their " she points at the empty seat beside me

" Oh okay " ' _its him, how should I talked to him, this feeling he gives me why does my heart feels so full when I'm around him._

_"_ Hello you must be Leon I hope we could be friends " I offered to shake his hand, he takes my hand but kisses it. I blush as he said " Pleasure to meet you beautiful "

" Why that little " Miyuki greeted her teeth at the sight of Leon kissing Saber's hand ' _ So that is how you want to play it, fine! I'll make sure you'll never get my Leon '_

_____________________________________

**I HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER. NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE MORE FLUFFY SCENES; LEON WILL FINALLY CONFESS HIS FEELING TOWARDS SABER AND ASKS HER OUT ON A DATE. BUT NOT AS SHIROU BUT AS LEON HUNT.**

_____________________________________


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: hEY THERE I MADE SOME CHANGES SO BE SURE TO KEEP ON READING OKAY**

**

* * *

  
**

**ChAPTER 7: A NEW BEGINNING**

**MIYUKI POV**

Darn that guy, he always ignores my feelings for him. Now I found out that his ex is our new classmate. I won't let her take my Leon, he is mine now and I won't share him with anyone. Well no use crying over spilled milk, I just need to win his affections.

" Yes... I will definately win his sole affections " I said to myself, while walking to his apartment

I was strategizing...I need to find away to distract his attention.....If I ask him out on a date today how would he react towards me...surely he'll tease me again, knowing Leon he'll find away. Its only a few blocks more and I'll soon reach my destination. Then I walk pass a cake store " Leon would love strawberry cake seeing its his favourite " I solemnly said to myself as I went in the store and bought 2 cakes for Myself and Leon. I hope Leon is in the mood for a date, if only he'd pay more attention to me; rather than that Saber girl. " I'm much more pretty than her " I said proudly to myself. Then I notice the building wich is Leon's apartment.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

" Leon its me, Miyuki open up " I said through the doop hoping he would answer

No response....I knock on it again but there's no one their. I turned the door knob, and found out that it wasn't lock " Why would Leon leave his apartment open like this " I said as I went inside. I looked around the room and found him asleep in his bed. " Look at him, he's so cute; he looks so innocent when his asleep like this " I said with a low voice while caresses he's cheeks to his lips. The temptation is only growing by the second as I rub my fingers in his lips, it was moist and soft and I couldn't help myself, I lean forward only inches away for a kiss then I pulled back; I blush when I realize on what I was doing to him. there and then I heard his voice "What?....aren't you going to continue, I expected you too...I am after all the..." I stopped him from talking any further by placing my finger to his lips. " Leon I got Cake, Its your favorite " The temptation for food was on his face, yet I couldn't help but laugh at him, he was so adorable then he pouted at me I stop right away then he said " What so funny Uki ? " he said.

"Leon don't call me by my pet name....it sounds silly" now its my time to pout. "...Leon do..you want to go out to watch a movie" I added weakly

" Sure " he said to me "...but only if I picked the movie how those that sound " then he added with a smirk on his face.

" Okay " I said happily, then I gave him a peck on his cheek, he seems to enjoy this I couldn't help but giggle.

" Hhmhmhmmmmhmhmh " Then he just blushes so cutely on me.

" So Leon were do you want to go first before the movie " We were now eating the cake I bought, He seems to like it "_ thanks Miyuki "_ he says to me, then I just smile at him.

" For what? " I know the reason for why is he thanking me but its still nice to double check right.

Then he said to me "_for the cake..." _he said with a smile _"...I never thought you would still remember that strawberry is My favourite." _Leon added.

" _Why don't we go shopping, then we can go to the movie's and after that we'll go to theme park " _ He explained '_he is so good in this romantic overtures.'

* * *

_

**LEON POV**

We are currently in a jewelry store, Miyuki drag me here so she can try on rings for herself " Miyuki....what would you like ? " I said _well if she's going to try everything on might as well by her something._

_" Do you really mean it Leon! "_ she was shocked but happy _" how about this Leon "_ she showed me this ring. Its only a plain silver ring then she said "_Its for couples Leon...I wanted as to have a ring since were..."_ She said embarrassed

" Since what ? " what is she getting at here. _" Since were a couple " _ she replied blushing her cheeks off

" Oooohhh " I replied sarcastically then I added " Since when exactly ? " I asked curiously

She was silent for a moment, she was choosing what size were the rings then the saleslady said _" Sir...Mam your names please...were gonna put them in the special couple rings "_

" Leon " I said informing her then she asked Miyuki _" Mam name please " _she was silent for a moment, I wonder what could be bothering her; did I say something wrong earlier.

" Miyuki " I informed the saleslady she then handed me this paper its filled with designs. _"Please choose a design Sir "_

That is it I got to do something now, Miyuki is still spacing out on me. I took the advantage and took her hand and kiss her cheeks, I was rewarded by a now blushing Miyuki "_Leon what was that for ? "_

" You were spacing out on me so I had to do something right " I told her. Then she said " _But why a kiss ? "_

" Well...We are a couple aren't we ? " I ask her. She was silent for a moment then she smiles at me and clungs to my arm and nodded

" I take that as a yes " _' I wonder what Saber is doing right now '

* * *

_

**EMIYA RESIDENCE**

There was a blonde girl in Shirou's room, she was holding a stuff lion...while crying and wishing Shirou were here now. She missed her lover so much, she was blaming herself for what has befallen to Shirou. Just outside the room a familiar man with blue hair and his former master was ease dropping on her.

" Lancer tell me something, were they lovers back then ? " Bazett asked

" Yeah they were, back then Saber refused obtaining the grail just for that kid " Lancer whispered to Bazett

" I see....well unlike you..you left all alone to die back then " Bazett said while turning her back at Lancer.

" I did that to save you...If I hadn't the priest could have killed you back then " Lancer shot back

" But you left me there to die right " Bazett asked through gritted teeth

" No...I won't do that to someone I really like " Lancer said leaning in for a kiss.

" Lancer..you dog...stop tickling me " Bazett complained while Lancer was kissing her nape.

" LANCER I TOLD YOU STOP IT!!! " Bazett screamed while he beated lancer to a pulp.

From a distance, on top of the wall that surrounds the emiya estate to be more precise, The Son of The Dark Knight was watching the two with an amused expression in his face. " I hate to be in his position... Ouch thats gotta hurt " Vaan sighed. " serves you right Lancer " he added

In the kitchen Rin was reading a book about Arcane spells. While Archer helps Sakura to cook; There and Then Sakura saw something in Archer, something that she thought only Shirou has ' _He is just like sempai '_ she thought in her mind while observing his culinary skills, the way he moves and the way he responds to me its just like sempai.

_RING RING RING_

" Hello Saferia, any leads yet " Vaan asked with a bored sound in his face. " ....a fight every now and then makes life much more interesting you know " Vaan added

" Just wait...you only have 19 days left so just relax...we are still on hold " Vaan sighed deeply at hearing this and just cut tthe connection.

Vaan leapt down the wall " I hate waiting " he then kicked the wall with immense force it almost collapsed " Woops I did it again "

" Hey Vaan " Lancer waved a hand to him calling him to his side.

" What is it ? " Vaan asked looking at the black eye on Lancers face

" Can you give me tips ? " Lancer asked.

" On what exactly " Vaan seems to not get it.

" In handling girls " Lancer explained

" WOW so the only babe in this house just left huh....well I can give you tips but...it will cost a bit....its not for me...its for her...just buy her a gift to say sorry, like a necklace or something " Vaan explained to him all the details.

" First take her out shopping, then go to the movies and afterwards take her to a theme park that should be enough for her to forgive you now " Vaan patted his back and gave him some money.

" Thanks " Lancer called out to him.

"...." He just wave at him while he goes to the kitchen.

* * *

**BACK TO LEON AND MIYUKI**

" Leon....thank you " Miyuki said to me.

" For what?..you seem so happy " I asked _why is she thanking me all of a sudden._

" For the ring silly " she said while clunging to me, I looked at the ring it has markings on it; It says _Leon love Miyuki._

" Oohh so that is what it is...whew and I thought you've gone insane on me "

" Leon don't say that " she blushes at me.

" Well you know-.. HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING " I said to the man who I bumped in.

" Sorry I wasn't looking" he said while I compose myself, then I heard a girls voice " Sorry, Lancer here is sometimes..." _WHAT! Lancer it can't be. _I looked to the person named Lancer, I was in shock; in front of me was the guy who tried to kill me once.

I took action and punched him in the face 3 times. I pushed him to an alley and continue to beat the crap out of him not letting him fight back. " Leon! stop it! " Miyuki shouted at me.

He pushed me back and said " WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!! "

" YOU!! YOU TRIED TO KILL ME ONCE!! " I shouted at him but being held mack by Miyuki.

" WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT WE HAVEN'T EVEN MET " Lancer shot back while being held by a girl with purple hair.

" DON'T DENY IT LANCER...BACK THEN IN THE GRAIL WAR YOU TRIED TO KILL ME 3 TIMES BACK THEN!! "I shot back at him.

" What do you mean by that kid....and how did you know about the war " he calmed down his voice lowering.

" Well you can't recognize me in this body but...you remember when you stabbed me in the heart with gae bolga, when I was a witness when you were fighting Archer, then you invaded my house and tried to kill me again. " I explained to him while he was in shock, wide eyed at this information.

" Don't..tell..me your that...kid " He said realizing who I really am.

" Yes " I said as I ready my fists.

" It can't be " Lancer said while he walked over to me and gave me this head to toe look.

" Well what a surprise...and we all thought you were dead already " He said

I composed my self and said to him " Its a long story "

" Lancer do you know each other ? " the purple haired girl said

" Long story short he is Sabers master " he said to her

" Oohh its nice to finally meet you...I am honored to be in the prescense of the sole winner of the 5th grail war my name is Bazett Fragna McRemitz " she said

" How is she doing ? " I asked

" Who is she ? " The two dumbfound by this particular question.

" Saber " I mention her name.

" Knowing her she must be crying in your room holding that stuff lion all day....you should go to her " Lancer said

" She won't believe that I am Shirou "

" Just try to explain to her what happened I know she would listen to you Shirou " Bazett said

" Leon what is going on?...Why is she calling you Shirou? " Miyuki asked.

" Leon?...Wow Shirou she's cute don't tell me your cheating on Saber now " Lancer snickered.

" Shut up "

" Well in any case we should go back to your house then, and explain everything " Lancer said

**EMIYA RESIDENCE

* * *

**

" Ilya what are you doing? " a very angry Rin asked.

" Making a potion why? "

" Do you have to use my stuff in your little experiment there."

" So its junk anyway " Ilya shot back

" WHY YOU!! " Rin was about to fire a gand shot if they haven't sense the familiar presence.

" It..can't...be " Rin was shocked

" Rin what is it? is there something wrong? " Saber asked

" ONI-CHANS BACK " Ilya jumped and ran through the front door while the others follow.

* * *

" So are you ready Shirou ? " Bazett asked

" Yeah I'm ready " I said as I open the door there and then I saw a silver blur before I realize it something jumped over me and hugged me so tightly

" Onichan your back..." Then she looked at me and was surprised that I looked different "...Oni-chan your much more handsomer than before " she hugged me again with her vice grip.

" Shirou is that really you " Rin called out

" Someone help......I can't breath "

" Let go of Leon! your hurting him " Miyuki tried to peal Ilya off of Leon.

" Rin what is happening ?" Saber asked through the door.

" KESHNICKS!! " Rin casted a spell that made both Leon and Miyuki fall asleep

" Archer, Lancer take them inside " with that the two carried them to the living room not even asking a question.

A few moments Saber started asking questions " Rin why did you have to do that ?"

" Saber his aura is exactly the same as Shirou's " Rin said while examining Leon further.

" Yeah he did say he was Shirou " Lancer said

" What! you could have told as that a minute ago dummy " Rin shot back and hitted Lancer on the shoulders.

" Well let me wake him up then " but before she could even wake the two up Leon just opened his eyes with a smirk on his face.

" My magic resist has gotten a lot stronger so don't use crapppy magic like that on me Rin " Leon said proudly as he lifted the spell from Miyuki.

" Leon are you alright? Are you hurt " Miyuki panicked.

" Sh-rou is that really you ? " Saber said hesitantly while giving him a head to toe look.

" Its me Saber " Leon answered her.

Then tears started falling down from her cheeks. " Shirou I miss you " she threw herself into his arms. " I miss you so much Shirou...I thought you were dead...." she said through her sobs.

" Don't worry I'm here now " as Saber was in Leon's arms Miyuki felt a sting of jealous in her heart. " Saber this might be hard for you but I want all of you to call me Leon now okay "

"..." Saber was silent for a moment then she just nodded

" Leon what is happening here!? " Miyuki demanded

" Lets discuss this over dinner okay " I told Miyuki

* * *

**8:30 p.m. LEON POV**

We are now lazing around after we ate dinner of course, I also told Miyuki the whole story about the grail war and all. Then this Vaan guy told me that there were Demons that was released from the grail, that is why they have returned here to this world but we putted that aside for now. We are currently watching the news on T.V. Saber is in my left and Miyuki was in my right, I could feel tention growing now, then Ilya spotted the ring on my finger.

" Onichan what is this ? " Ilya raised my hand so everyone had a look at it.

" Thats a couple ring, Two lovers wear this as a sign of their love and has their names designed on them " Archer explained to them.

" Sh-Leon...were is my ring then ? " Saber asked '_uh oh'_

Ilya was taking a good look at my ring then she said " Its says Leon love Miyuki...Onichan since when did you and Miyuki-san became a couple ? "

" WHAT!!!? Ilya could you please repeat that statement " Saber asked with a murderous glare on me, Miyuki was holding my hand now

" Leon its a bit too early for cheating don't you think " Rin snickered

" Wow I never knew you had it in you kid....well good luck with the mood swings " Lancer said while he pointed to my left _' This is gonna hurt '_

"..." Saber was silent for a moment with a calm expression in her face

" Saber-san are you okay ? " Sakura asked

" Calm youself...its just well Miyuki and I ah...well its kinda..." I tried to calm her down

" Leon lets go for a date tomorrow " she has this glare on me now, she wants me to agree.

There and then Miyuki suddenly squeezed my hand " Their is no way I'll let you have your way with Leon!!! He is mine and I won't share him with anyone! " Miyuki shot back at her

" NO! Leon is mine " Saber shot back.

" WOW easy girls just calm down......we can all go together " I suggested then they just shot me this killer glares ' I'm suprise that Miyuki was mad, she isn't the type to go nucleur on a guy if she gets pissed '

" Fine I accept your offer but in exchange you must give me a couples ring for the two of us Leon " Saber said while softening her face, giving me that winning smile of hers.

" Thats a relief....well Miyuki what do you have to say about this ?" I saked her while taking her hand.

"..." She was silent with an upset look on her face.

" Miyuki...is their something wrong ?"

" OF COURSE THEIR IS...your my boyfriend Leon...why are you doing this to me?..." she started crying her hands was trying their best to suppress the tears.

_I hate to see her cry like that..but I also love Saber..but I still love you to Miyuki _" Miyuki...I Love You...I'm a little confused right now but... I still love the both of you " I said the truth

" Oni-chan aren't you satisfied with one girl?...I didn't know Oni-chan was such a playboy" Ilya said observing me.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I CHANGED THE PLOT A LITTLE SO NEXT CHAPTER WILL SHOW THE LEON, SABER AND MIYUKI DATE**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY GUYS SORRY IF IT TOOK ME A WHILE BUT I HAVE EXAMS, I WILL BE MOVING UP TWO SECOND YEAR HIGH SCHOOL NEXT YEAR AS WELL SO I NEED TO GET HIGHER GRADES

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 8 THE SWORD OF THE DARKSLAYER**

**EMIYA RESIDENCE**

It was 5:30 in the morning, Leon still can't sleep with the awkward situation he is in right now, he was just looking at the sealing while two girls were next to him they were sleeping in only one futon to be precise; Saber and Miyuki pressured him last night with all the questions and complaints.

_FLASHBACK_

_" SHIROU WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!!? " Saber demanded as she stood up and pointed a knife at me._

_" I told you, call me Leon now its unfair for him if I took control of everything " I took the knife from her and placed it on the table._

_Then Miyuki hugged me so tightly and said " I don't care about you but Leon is mine " Miyuki shot back at Saber that made her go nuclear on me._

_Then Miyuki lifted my arm and linked the two rings together and showed her our identical rings " See this, this is the proof of our love for each other " Miyuki gave me a peck on the cheek._

_" Well...Shi- I mean Leon gave me a most important magic circuit to me, and he gave me this " Saber said hugging the stuff lion I gave to her._

_" Did he gave you one of this then " Saber was proud with this fact then Miyuki said_

_" Well...no.." Miyuki said in defeat. "...but do you know what is his favorite cake flavor huh? " Miyuki shot back in a way of saying 'take that' to Sabers face_

_" Well its..uh..its..." Saber putted her mind and soul in thinking to this, she doesn't want to be defeated by a normal girl._

_" You can't say it because you don't know what it is, just admit it Saber " Ilya just butted in on the conversation._

_" Ilya please don't get in the way " Rin clamped her arms firmly on her shoulder_

_Then with her free hand she picked up a hand full off popcorn " This is just getting good, its like I'm watching a movie " Then the others including Vaan, Archer, Lancer, Assassin, Sakura and Bazett all nodded at Rin._

_" Where is Berserker? " Ilya tilted her head and put a finger in her chin while her head leans over it after a few seconds she can hear a fierce growl coming from outside . "...never mind "_

_Saber was looking down at the mat then she said " Vanilla..." She hoping it was the answer ' I remembered back then when we first had our date, she dragged me into a cake store and we ate Vanilla flavored cake'_

_" No...and I am not telling you " Miyuki stood up and said " Lets go home Leon...its late we should sleep " I stood up as well and proceeded to exit my old house._

_" Leon..." Saber stops me by grabbing my sleeve. _

_" Don't go "_

_Then she gave my sleeve a little tug._

_" Don't go Leon...this is your home right there is no reason for you to leave this house if Iam not mistaken."_

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

That is how I got to this little delema, But a after a few more minute I stood up right groggily to a sitting position gently not disturbing the two from sleeping. I walked out of the room and went to my workshop.

" Well lets see if my skills haven't change " I said to myself as I get ready.

" TRACE ON " I opened my hands out, and mana started pouring out if my hand as little sparks of little were illuminating from it.

I imagined Caliburn the Sword That Gives The Promise Victory....but after I imagined it....nothing happened.

" But why " I said shock by this turn of events.

" Hmph surprise kid ?...you know were the same..you and I " a red figure jumped down from above.

" Your powers are gone kid deal with it " He was smirking at me now.

" What do you want Vaan " I shot back at him he was clearly annoying me.

He was still smirking at me, he was getting in my nerves and suddenly I lost my cool and tried to punch him " Wow easy their kid "

" Your pissing me off " I said through gritted teeth

" Come and get me then hehehehehe " he was provoking me now.

" Will you do it....do you want to save everyone ? " his arrogance disappeared and was replaced by a deadly serious look.

" What ? " I was surprised by the change in expression.

Then he smirked at me " ...Can you really handle such power kid.... I'll give you time to decide. " he walked off to the house.

" Well anyway we're trying our best to find out the reason why you are in that body Shirou Emiya...just wait until then "

" HEY WAIT what were you talking about Vaan ? " I was confused, what did he meant in ' _you know were the same..you and I ' _ it was wierd. He had this humorous act then, He inverted to a serious person.

" Who is he ?...he seems to know me too well "

* * *

**7:00 EMIYA RESIDENCE**

The brown haired Leon was sitting on the front porch outside the room of his old self, Trying hard enough to figure out what Vaan meant an hour and a half ago. While he was trying his very best their were two girls trying their best to win this little game they called _The Leon Competition_, Saber was heading to Rins room for advice knowing full well that she has answers.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

After knocking Saber proceeded inside to seek the aid of her friend " Rin...can I ask favor ? "

" Oh Its you Saber come in...so tell me what will you like to do with your shirou-..I mean Leon problem ? " Rin asked knowing that her friend needed her aid.

" Well....The way into a mans heart is through cooking Am I correct ? " Saber sighed heavily remembering the fact that she can't cook.

" Well I suggest you cook his Favorite food, to gets some point in this game " Rin sat on the bed and gave her this book about cooking.

" I suppose your right..." Rin stopped Saber for continuing by throwing her a piece of cloth. " ...Also wear that at night "

" R-Rin I will not do such a disgusting thing...I want him..but I don't want to seduce Leon " Saber said to her with a flustered voice and a crimson red face.

" Its yours to make Saber.....even though you really want to " Saber didn't utter another word and just left the room while her hands were covering her cheeks all the while blushing.

While the other girl namely, Miyuki was out shopping, buying the necessary ingredients to make Leons favorite dish _Lasagna. _She remembered the advice of th mischevous little white haired girl the other night but in this time Vaan was readying two objects that he wants to give Leon. he walked to him and said.

" So have you made your decision ?..." Leon shook his head in disagreement_ "......_well how long am I going to wait for it then ?....here have this then your going to need it " Vaan tossed Leon two pairs of identical handgun pistols but has different colors; one was white and the other is black.

" The white one is called _Religion "_ " The black one is called _Vulcan _"

" Nice " Leon commented while spinning the two guns in his fingers and while putting it in his pocket.

" Very stylish..." Vaan commented

" I do what I can " Leon answered all in the while heading to another room; the kitchen to be more precise.

* * *

**LEON POV**

Finally some alone time, well not exactly; Ilya was here but she was just silent and Assassin was meditating in the corner while I was sitting in front of the table writing a new song for the girls to enjoy.

" Oni-chan what are you doing " Ilya said with a singy-songy voice

I faced her and I answer " I'm writing a new song Ilya " with a stoic face.

Suddenly she leapt over me " Oni-chan I didn't know you could sing and write songs...Wow you're becoming much more attractive than before "

" So...can you leave me to finish this song Ilya "

" Only if you sing it to as later "

" Okay " I wave at her as she happily exited the room.

Then I putted my attention to that guy across the room, disturbing him from his so called meditation " What about you Assassin "

" Leave me be..boy " He said calmly but the pissed up expression is still in his face

" Alright already " geez could he be more annoying than this.

This just sucks I got no one to talk to this morning and the girls were all out today. But after a moments Vaan went in the room and told me that we must practice my shooting skills. Well I have nothing better to do so I guess I could use some training or so. But I couldn't shake the feeling that he seems so close to me, like he knew me before.

" Try Aiming with the Religion horizontally it makes it much easier " he pointed out while he puts an empty can on a huge rock, the rock was excatly at my chest level so aiming at it in a distance of twelve feet is quite a challenge for me.

" Wait a moment I need to put a barrier up so no one would hear the gun fire " With that I felt like I was in another dimension.

" You sure are skilled with this " I commented

" Impress already ?...Wait till you see me fighting demons kid. "

" Stop callin me kid were both the same age aren't we? " I asked him well we look like the same age.

" Yeah we are but...I'm still gonna call you kid " He has this guffy grin in his face.

" Don't call me kid " I pointed Religion in his face with a sly smirk at mine.

" Don't fool yourself kid....that will only tickle me"

" About what you said hours ago...I accept....if its to save the people who are dear to me then I will not hesitate to accept it "

" Well at least you made your decision kid " he left for a few seconds and returned with a rod like thing it was covered with cloth so I can't really determine what it is.

I removed the cloth that covered and my eyes were greeted with an immense mana burst when I took of the cloth. The long katana sword was pulsating with mana every second.

" It was once my brothers...I want you to have it..." he said with a soft grin " ...I want to entrust it to you "

" But why ?...Its your brothers right? Surely it means a lot to you " I said with a stern look on my face.

"...Well its the kind of gift worth giving right ? " He said happily

" Guess your right....well aren't you gonna teach me how to use it? "

" Heh think you can handle it kid ? "

" I guess so...give me your best shot Vaan " he then dash forward at me atempting to hit me with his gun.

I evaded the in coming forward strike from him by rolling to the side. I mannage to evade all of his attacks towards me.

" Kid use your sword...and don't forget your guns as well..be stylish for a change " He mused

" How can I if you keep attacking me, teach me a fighting style first " I shot back at him unsheating my sword

" You don't need to unsheathe the sword, try blocking my attacks with its hilt and sheath " He pointed out

" I'm going to teach you how to fight like my brother, this style is called DarkSlayer Style "

" First try blocking my attack with a horizontal strike using the hilt of the sword. Do a normal stance while holding the sword down at your hands, its much more of a standing position. " He then charged again but with a much slower attack using the tip of his gun wich is more similar to my Religion.

I did what he said and countered attack his strike leaving him unbalanced but after that he regain control and kicked me to the side hitting the shed with a loud bump. I standed up groggily while going to my position again. " Heh and I thought you were gonna cry " he mused again

" Well you smell funny! " I shot back at him.

" WHY YOU!!! " He looks pissed

" I'm gonna screw you up so good " He said with a murderous glare at me, while picking up his Rebellion sword

Well after 5 hours of hellish training with Vaan I've gain enough experience with the sword, according to Vaan this particular katana sword has no name its hilt is white inlaid with gold designs and the blade was sharp, it feels like it can cut through a bus with no effort. But that is nothing compare to the hell I'm going to face right now. It seems like the girls were competing over me again. I am so stupid....why can't I choose over them...Saber the girl that I've been truly, madly, deeply in love with back when I was Shirou...Miyuki the girl that was always their when I need her, when I was feeling so depress she was always their for me; I just realize my feelings for her when I was Leon. Darn this sucks to the max I can't choose if I have double personalities.

* * *

" Huh? What is that " I stare at the strange cake looking thing, it looks like a cake but except its all...rumbly like.

" Leon I made it for you...I couldn't guess what your favorite flavor is so I made strawberry cake.." Saber said with a soft grin on her face.

Then she perked up when she saw me sigh " My culinary skills isn't as good as Sakura's but please indulge me in this one time " she said while putting two of her hands on her cheeks resisting a blush.

" You did a good job in guessing my favorite flavor I didn't expect you to figure it out " I said giving her the idea that she guessed the right flavor " but Its not the looks that is important its about the taste that I am scared of " I said to her with a half hearted smile.

Then she shot me this glare and placed her hands on her waist and pouted cutely at me I couldn't do anythhing but to try out her cake. " Mmm Delicious I didn't expect it to be this good " I said while eating up another mouthful of cake.

She gave me soft grin and responded " Thank you " she said while giving me a peck on my cheek.

I couldn't help but to return her gesture " Don't be, I'm the one who should be thanking you Saber....I Love You "

" Thank you Shirou "

" Thanks, but I told you call me Leon now " I said while pouting.

" Sorry.....I seem to always forget that request " she leaned closer to me and was going to kiss me though a figure that is wearing a blue dress and a blue skirt covered my mouth and pushed me away from the kiss.

" Flirting again while I'm not around huh!! " Miyuki clenched her fists.

" Shirou why don't you just pick one of them and be done with it already " Rin butted in.

" You don't say...If I were to choose then I pick....Bazett " I putted my hand on Bazetts shoulder, she didn't say anything she was only blushing.

" GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER KID!!! " Lancer screamed pointing Gae Bloga at me.

" Whats it to you Lancer? What if I told you he is my type " Bazett shot back at him.

" Don't tell me your in to him as well " Lancer pleaded of her, he was on his knees then.

" No....well not now at least " Bazett shot me this seductive glare.

" As appealing as it sounds I think I'll pass " I said to her.

I never know that lunch could be so..._scary. _I tried my best in calming the two down but it only goes to show that two violent girls plus me, equals me getting two bumps on my head. Well at least lunch is all over thank goodness. I avoided all further contact with all the girls in the house I'm to tromatized to even face one now it was just that scary. Three girls going all demonic on me, I wish I have my tracing abilities now; at the very least I could provide myself with protection. I couldn't use my sword or my guns at them, that would be me exagerating to much, well its an option I guess.

________________

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I HOPE YOU ENJOY CHAPTER 9 WILL BE ABOUT DEMON ATTACKS AND SUCH.**

.com/watch?v=7Rz2ivHHCug **PLS WATCH IT IS ALL THE WEAPONS THAT VAAN AND LEON WILL OBTAIN IN THE WHOLE STORY**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	9. Chapter 9

_____________________

**SORRY IF MY WRITING IS SLOPPY BUT DEAL WITH IT, I'M NOT PERFECT AND I'M DOING THE BEST THAT I CAN SO PLS DON'T STOP READING MY FAN FIC AFTER ALL I'M ONLY A 13 YEARS OLD SO CUT ME SOME SLACK.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FATE STAY NIGHT **

**CHAPTER 9: BONE HEAD**

**_____________________**

" _Shirou I will...always love you "_

_" NO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!!!....SABER!!! "_

" GAAAHHH!! "

" It was just a nightmare " Leon sigh, he woke up rather strange, like his body has a 2 ton barbell strapped around his back.

Leon was back at his apartment, trying to forget the events yesterday. But something feels quite odd, his body is in a lot of strain right now, but he just shrugged that off and went to the balcony and gazed up at the nights sky, enjoying the temporal peace then moments after, a happy go lucky demonslayer made his presence known, he was sitting right next door to his, luckily no one was staying their.

He was sitting on the railings of the balcony and said " Nice night huh?...I expected you would be out in a week or so...seeing as you can't handle the swords power " Vaan clearly pointing out but was cut off balance by Leon.

_BANG BANG BANG _Leon fired three consecutive shots with Vulcan making Vaan dodge the attacks desperately.

" I hate you sometimes...it won't kill me but it stings like shit.......before I forget, my sources says that they are almost done in figuring out why you are in that form Shirou Emiya " Vaan jumped down.

" Hey Vaan!! how can I summon the sword again, you told me that I could summon it when the sword went inside my body! " Leon shouted out to the annoying guy picking up some snacks on a vending machine.

" Figure it out yourself!! " Vaan shot back but was met by the simultaneous shots of Vulcan and Religion.

" He is so annoying...I wonder if I could actually summon it "

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Vaan and Leon are at the dojo training, mean while the others were at the dinning room watching the news._

_" Hah hah hah " Leon was out of breath by the continous attacks by Vaan._

_" I think we will end it there for now.....you seem to improve faster than I expected kid " Vaan smirked at Leon._

_" Well Saber trained me how to use a sword back then so I'm a little experienced " Leon said arrogantly at him_

_" You need to rest for a bit...the swords power will take hold right about know " Vaan walked up to me._

_" AHH WHATS...HAPPENNING...TO...ME " Leon is in pain he colapsed to the floor._

_" You need to absorb all the mana... The sword has, for you to control it freely " Vaan said "...Oh yeah before I forget "_

_Then the sword Leon has in his arms turned into a dark sphere shaped glyph " Whats..going..no " Leon said through cries of pain. There and then the glyph entered Leons body, Then the pain stop for a moment; his body is bursting with mana....The others have sensed this phenomenal event and rushed to the source of the masive source of mana._

_" WHATS GOING ON!! " Rin bolted to the door, others following. They were speechless....unable to talk....what greeted them was a sight to uphold._

_" RAAAAHHHHHH " Leon was charging his mana and absorbing it in his body. ( Its more of a charge, release and absorb cycle )_

_" Shirou!! " Saber run to his side and held his hand._

_" Please stop Shirou " Saber begged of him._

_" What are you talking about? " Leon tilted his head to the side, mana was gone in an instant._

_" HUH!? But you were screaming in pain " Saber quite shocked._

_" No I Wasn't " Leon retorted._

_" Yes you were " Saber has this glare at him but fortunate for Leon he wasn't affected by any of this._

_" No I'm not " Leon turned his head away from her, earning himself a beating from Saber._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

" Well I better apologize to Saber Tommorrow then huh ? " Leon said to himself

* * *

**MORNING 7:00**

**LEONS APARTMENT**

**

* * *

  
**

Leon was getting ready to go back to his old self's house. He was just putting on his usual clothes that is consisted of a black sleeve less polo shirt and a black skeeny jeans, its almost time before Miyuki comes over to walk with me to my old house.

" Leon its me Miyuki can I come in? "

" Sure come in "

With that Miyuki entered my room and gave me a deep kiss, it felt like it was forever; her soft lips against mine. When we parted for air she gave me a heart warming smile and I couldn't help but smile back at her.

' Am I Really falling for Miyuki ?.....It seems so...Even the side of me that is Shirou seems to fall for her as well...But the side of me that is Leon is starting to fall in love with Saber ' Leon thought in his mind while preparing some drinks for Miyuki.

" Are you ready to go Miyuki? " Leon offered her some ice tea.

" Thank you Leon " She said with a soft grin on her face, for a moment her mood was changed to a depress one.

" Whats wrong ? " Leon asked curiously with concern of course, she is also important to him as well as Saber.

" Its just that...you change quite a lot Leon..." She began.

" You've become more of a gentleman...This Shirou guy..He affected you a lot...the way you act towards others has change as well Leon " Miyuki sighed heavily at this.

" What! I'm still me Miyuki! its not like I'm becoming someone else, I'm just learning new things thats all; Shirou is me and I am Shirou we are one now. "

Miyuki appeared to be unsatisfied with that. " Its just that...I'm scared that she would take you away from me "

Leon realizing what she meant and he moved towards her to give her comfort. " I'm still confused about my feelings Miyuki its just that..." Leon didn't continued.

" Just what Leon ? " She had a stern look on her face, the one Saber always uses back then when she was still my servant.

" Nothing... " I panicked, I don't know what to say to her.

" Leon! " She cutely pouted.

I couldn't resist the pout, she was rubbing it on my face " ...Its just that...well...I..ahh " I sighed.

" _Giggle..."_ Miyuki was trying to hold back her laugh.

" Heeeeyyyyyy...I find that their is nothing funny Uki "

" Leon I told you don't call me _Uki_...its silly " Miyuki ordered by putting her finger on his nose.

" But I like calling you Uki, it suits you just fine " I gave her my trademark puppy dog eyes.

" No fair....I'm a sucker for brown eyes " She pouted again, I find her cheeks were so bubbly now, its kinda cute on her.

" ..... Leon if your gonna fight this demons...I want to be by your side...I want to fight along side you " This determined face comes to view.

"..." Leon just sighed heavily of the thought of her wielding a sword.

" We need to leave now, I have training to do " Leon said.

* * *

**EMIYA RESIDENCE 7:30**

The gang was just finished eating breakfast and were now waiting for Vaan to return with the message Saferia gave him. But what caught their attention was the dark aura around Saber, she's been clenching her fists for quite sometime now.

" Saber is so pissed off right now, she couldn't sleep without Leon so she was getting the impression that Leon wants Miyuki more than her is that right Archer? " Rin stated and asked Archer about it who was right beside her.

" I know, she's been so pissed since this morning " Archer said with a scared tone.

" Hey Vaan, is their any news on why Shirou is in that body ? " Archer noticed the Demonslayer entering the dining room.

" Yeah their is..." Vaan took a sit beside Lancer.

" Its seems like the kid was living with only half a soul back then " Vaan said.

" WHAT!! but that can't be...No one can live long with only half a soul " Rin protested.

" Thats true but Shirou has a magic circuit, it can support his life energy " Vaan retorted.

" Then what about Leon ? how did he lived for so long " Bazett said.

" I have just confirmed that Leon was in a coma a few months back, his life energy was at its limit now and when Shirou died his soul rejoined with its original half. " Vaan informed the shock people in the room.

" Original half ? " Sakura was clueless.

" Yes it seems like both of their souls are one " Vaan handed them the report

" But you haven't answered my question yet...how did Leon lived for so long with only half a soul !! " Bazett growled at him.

" ...He..is just..like me....were the same.." Vaan hesitated to answer.

" So...he's like you, huh thats a surprise " Archer said calmly and took another sip of warm tea.

" What do you mean by were the same " Rin asked curiously with a stern look on her face awaiting the reply.

" You will come to know the meaning soon enough, but business becons " Vaan stood up and proceeded to leave the room.

" He's a strange one indeed " Bazett stood up. " I'm going to my room okay " She left them to go to her room.

" Yeah I think I'll go too " Lancer leaped up to hunt his pray.

" Can't wait to sink your teeth on that luscious figure huh " Archer smirked.

" Yup!! " Lancer happily admitted.

" You are a dog " Archer sighed.

" And I'm proud of it ! " Lancer huffed.

Lancer proceeded to ask Bazett out for a date, again since the last one was disturbed by an unsuspected event. He intended to do it better than last time hoping he won't screw up again. But while he is thinking of a way to please his mistress the others, namely Archer, Rin, Sakura, Ilya and Assassin were spying on him.

" Bazett...will you...go out with me ? " Lancer pleaded.

" No "

" But " Lancer said ready to give reasons.

" I SAID NO!!!! "

" But I... " Lancer begged again.

" No...I will only go out with Leon " Bazett said.

" WHAT!!! " Lancer was in shock he stood up from his knees and went to face her head on.

" Why him ? what does he got that I don't....I'm definitely a much better choice " Lancer protested.

" Well he is nice, handsome, talented, caring, romantic, smart, macho, sensitive, he's a gentleman and has good tastes... " Bazett has both of her arms covering her cheeks holding back a blush.

" Stop rubbing it in my face " Lancer sank back to his knees and started sulking on the ground.

" All I'm saying is why don't you be more like him for once " Bazett pointed out to the sulking hound.

" Fine I will !! " Lancer left to confront Leon.

" He is so desperate " Archer commented.

* * *

**FUYUKI STREETS**

**LEON AND MIYUKI**

"Well if your gonna train with Vaan, you will need a 'Devilarms' for that " Leon said while holding Miyuki's hand.

" Are you sure ? won't I just get in the way of your training " Miyuki said with a concern look on her face.

" Thats okay Saber will train me "

" No!! you will train with me Leon " She tugged my arm so hard.

" Don't be so selfish!!, your not like that before and besides I love Saber as well you know!! " Leon was fustrated from how Miyuki reacted.

" HEY KID!!! " Lancer shouted at them from behind.

" I need your help " Lancer said while holding Leons collar and lifting him up from the ground.

" Sorry I'm a little busy now so BEAT IT SHOO!! " Leon mockingly said to Lancers face.

" You will! help me win Bazett's heart "

" I know your desperate....But I didn't know you were this desperate!!....I can't help you so let me go jerk!! " Leon struggle to get loose from Lancer.

" Bazett said I must be more like you!! so you will teach me how too " Lancer said threateningly to him with a murderous glare.

" You bone head!! just be yourself, be honest..." Leon was rudely interupted by Lancer, he groggily shaked him in the air.

" Bazett said specifically to be more like you!! "

" Okay okay stop shaking me geez, if I were you I'll write her a song or something " Lancer putted him down.

" Thats right!!! the way to a girls heart is to serenade her, Why didn't I think of that "

" Idiot " Leon murmured while composing his ruined shirt.

" Hey wait!! what kind of song should I make? " Lancer asked.

" Thats up to you bone head " Leon shrugged

" Lets go Miyuki " Leon grabbed Miyukis arm and proceeded to leave.

Lancer stopped him again, and held him up by his feet again " Let me go!! " Leon demanded.

" Not until you help me make a song for Bazett " Lancer also demanded while shaking him up, again.

" Let me go! " Leon took out Religion from his back and pointed it to Lancers head.

" I need your help in making a song " Lancer letted him go.

" Alright I'll help " Leon placed Religion from his back pocket again and composed his shirt.

" Well I need to get my acoustic guitar so meet me back at the house okay, Miyuki go with him I'll meet you up their okay "

" Okay Leon " Miyuki waved a hand and walked with Lancer to the Emiya residence.

* * *

**EMIYA RESIDENCE**

" Well first off, Lancer what kind of message would you like in the song " Leon asked while tuning up the guitar.

" You decide on that I'll just sing the song, its much more better if you decide " Lancer turned his head away.

" Guess it can't be helped " Leon sighed.

" I'll finish up here so could you leave me alone for a while ? " Leon shoved him off and took a paper and a pen and proceeded to write the song Lancer wants.

" Sure take as much time as you want I'll just help the others prepare lunch " Lancer just went off to join the others.

" Bone head " Leon muttered.

Its been almost 20 minutes and Leon just finished making it and proceeded to Lancer.

" Its done " Leon wiped a sweat coming down his face.

" Thanks...So how should we perform it ? " Lancer tilted his head

" I got an Idea " Leon just sighed again.

* * *

**LIVING ROOM**

" Hey!!! Everyone Oni-chan is going to sing us something " Ilya happily announced to everyone.

" I'm so excited " Bazett was shivering with a blush on her face. Lancer wasn't to happy about my effects on her.

" Shirou please do your best " Saber said with the blush on her face that I always enjoyed looking at.

" Leon do your best okay!! " Miyuki gave me a heart warming smile. Then the two of them just g;ared at each other.

" Okay here goes " I started playing my guitar.

( **PLS LISTEN TO: MOMENT OF TRUTH FM STATIC **)

Here we are, in the best years of our lives.

With no way of knowing, when the

whee'll stop spinning cause we don't

know where we're going...

and here we are, on the best day of our lives.

And it's a go, lets make it last, so cheers you

all to that, 'cause this moment's never comin' back

I used to know her brother, but I never

knew I loved her, 'till the day she laid her

eyes on me. Now I'm jumpin' up and down,

she's the only one around, and she means

every little thing to me

I've got your picture in my wallet, and your

Phone number to call it, and I miss you more,

Whenever I think about you,. I've got

your mixed tape in my Walkman, been so

long since we've been talkin' and in a few

more days, we'll both hook up, forever and ever

And here I am, on the west coast of

America and I've been tryin' to think for weeks of

all the ways to ask you, And now

I've brought you to the place, Where I've

poured my heart out, a million times, for a million

reasons, To offer it to you

I used to know her brother, but I never

knew I loved her, 'till the day she laid her

eyes on me. Now I'm jumpin' up and down,

she's the only one around, and she means

every little thing to me

I've got your picture in my wallet, and your

Phone number to call it, and I miss you more,

Whenever I think about you,. I've got

your mixed tape in my Walkman, been so

long since we've been talkin' and in a few

more days, we'll both hook up, forever and ever

" Hey!!! Lancer why don't you take over! "

" Sure!! This one is for you Bazett " Lancer standed up and I just kept playing the guitar while performing a duet.

I used to know her brother, but I never

knew I loved her, 'till the day she laid her

eyes on me. Now I'm jumpin' up and down,

she's the only one around, and she means

every little thing to me

I've got your picture in my wallet, and your

Phone number to call it, and I miss you more,

Whenever I think about you,. I've got

your mixed tape in my Walkman, been so

long since we've been talkin' and in a few

more days, we'll both hook up, forever and ever

" Well that was draining " Leon took a sit beside Saber and placed his head on her shoulder.

" Huh not bad for a little kid " Archer smirked.

" Oh Shut up " Leon pointed Vulcan at Archers face.

" DO YOU THINK A MERE HUMAN CAN BEAT A SERVANT!!! " Archer summoned Kansho and Bakuya while taking his deadly stance.

" Don't underestimate me " Leon drew Religion.

They descided too settle their differences outside, the others following.

" Lets see what you got ameature " Archer readied himself.

" You are not worthy as my opponent " Leon aimed the two guns at Archer.

" Well then Lets begin " Archer dashed forward.

Archer shifted forward quickly, his right hand flicking the sword up to cut Leons arm. Leon just parried the incoming strike with his gun and jumped backwards firing 2 shots at Archer. Archer drew it back down, and slid his left foot forward, falling into a side dash as he quickly slammed his right foot on the ground and jumped high up in the air avoiding the incoming bullets. The force of motion spun him around and executed a strong side kick midair aiming at Leons head. Leon blocked the attack with his bare hands, then Archer Landing unevenly, he swiped the sword in his right hand back hard hitting Leons guns again he followed with a backwards swinging stroke from the blade in his left managing to cut a single hair on Leon. Archer dashed forward, before executing a sudden 360 degree turn, his feet still sliding back he jumped away from Leon.

" Tired already " Archer smirked.

" I'm not done yet " Leon was panting for air.

" Why don't you use your sword kid ? " Vaan asked while sitting at the porch.

" Cause I don't know how to summon it yet Idiot!! " Leon said clenching his fists.

" Hey kid chant the words ' Senctumseympraa ' it should help " Vaan just smiled at him.

" I hate you " Leon said charging his mana. He raised his right hand and formed a circle with his hand, it looks like he is holding something.

" SENCTUMSEYMPRAA!! " In his hands were electric currents were seen followed by a dark flame gushing out off his hands formed the Katana sword that entered his body.

" Even with that you still can't beat me !! " Archer felt a cold chill through his spine, he wasn't sure of his old self anymore if it was really him, ' is he still Shirou " Archer thought in his mind as he backed away.

" You are not worthy as my opponent " Leon said as he lifted the sword up and spunned it landing to his side as he gets ready for a batou strike.

" Che, as if " Archer smirked and formed his usual stance.

They were both ready for another round, but what stopped them from advancing any further was a blue blur. They were both surprise, Saber had just run between the two of them.

_____________________

**sorry if it took me awhile **


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN FATE STAY NIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**SO I THINK MY GRAMMAR IS IMPROVING A BIT CAN YOU PLS CHECK**

**CHAPTER 10: A FIGHT TO THE DEATH part 1**

" Please stop it you two " Miyuki had just jumped in the middle of the two pissed guys.

" Move aside Miyuki " Leon just unsheathed his sword.

" Listen to him, I don't intend on hurting a girl by accident " Archer just smirked while looking to Miyuki then to Leon.

" Just stop this!! you are both acting like silly a child " Miyuki ran to Leon and leaned her hand on his ttrying to lower his sword.

" Shirou!! " Saber also ran up to him and helped Miyuki in calming him down.

" Shirou stop this silly act of yours!! " Saber just glared at him with her usual stern look.

" Sa-ber " Leon just sighed and sheathed his sword.

" Le-on " Miyuki was amazed of her control over him.

" Wha-what just happened ? " Leon tilted his head to one side.

" You lost consciousness when you summoned the sword " Vaan walked to Archer.

" You knew that he lost consciousness didn't you...but why did you still fought him ? " Vaan glared at Archer who in turn just looked away.

" Shirou I'm glad that your okay " Saber just smiled at him in turn made Leons heart beat faster.

' She's so beautiful, she always makes me find a way to love her even more. That heart warming smile, why do I...feel so vulnerable; I'm so helplessly in love with her ' Leon's thoughts were interrupted by Miyuki.

" Leon lets go home " Miyuki tugged my arm.

" I guess I'll see you tomorrow then Shirou " She was dissapointed it was written on her face, I can't just go home now..because, I feel like I'm home right here with Saber.

" Leon ? " Miyuki tugged my shirt.

" I think I'm going to stay here for a while " I looked to her and she was so shock from what I said.

" Shirou, thank you " Saber rested her head on Leons shoulder while smiling.

" Hey!! I'm not a pillow you know " Leon joked.

" But I like it this way " Saber looked at me.

" Hey!! wait don't give me those eyes " Saber looked at him with her puppy dog eyes while at the same time pouting.

" Why are you so flustered all of a sudden ? " Saber tilted her head.

" Nothing!! " Leon just shrugged it off.

" Hey! its still too early so do you want to go out on a date " I asked the two of them.

" A date!!? " Saber had a pinkish color on her cheeks and eyes wide in shock and happiness both.

" O-okay " Miyuki answered.

" But Shirou... " Saber was just going to protest in this but was stop by Leon.

" I hardly ever spend time with you so please indulge me in this " Leon pleaded.

" Shirou..." Saber can't resists Leons brown puppy eyes.

" That is so unfair!! " Saber grunted.

" Hey I can't help it " Leon just gave a chuckle.

" Leon always those this to girls " Miyuki told Saber.

" He is very persistent " Saber commented while pouting at Leon.

" Yeah he always tease me as well " Miyuki also pouted at him.

" How about I take you both to a Theme park " Leon said.

" Afterwards we could go on a movie right ? " Miyuki happily said.

" Don't push it " Leon sighed.

" Shirou ? Whats a theme park ? " Saber tilted her head to the side.

" Please don't use technical terminology I am not familiar with " Saber cluelessly said.

" Sorry but you need to see that for yourself Saber " Leon held her arm.

" I'll show you, its a great place " Saber blushed.

" Since when did you got good in romance anyway? " Rin just called out to him.

" ONI-CHAN ILYA WANTS TO GO TOO " Ilya jumped over him.

" I have a bad feeling about this " Leon sighed.

Leon's bad feeling was true when everyone came along to the theme park. He just regretted agreeing to let Lancer and Bazett go with them. Miyuki can't come along because the Student council had a meeting at Fuyuki high. Every moment Lancer always comes to him for advice about how to react to Bazett. Leon was so irritated for the 18th time Lancer bothered him. He decided to drag Saber to the indoor attractions to get away from Lancer.

" So Saber what do you want to go first? " Leon asked her, after buying 2 cheese burgers.

" Shirou I don't understand why'd you bring me here. Why can't we go to the outdoor attractions ? " Saber asked him after finishing her cheese burger.

" Its much more better here, besides the lines in the outdoor rides were huge and its so hot outside " Leon took her hand and walked over to the arcade.

When they entered the Arcade it was surprisingly empty. The only person their was the clerk. Leon showed her this machine that has a claw inside and stuff toys after getting some coins from the clerk.

" So what do you want ? " Leon asked Saber.

" What do you mean ? " Saber asked while observing her surroundings. She was amazed about the technology of this time.

" The toys silly " Leon took her hand.

Saber took a glimpse of every toy inside the machine " How about that one Shirou " Saber pointed to the stuff Lion.

" You really are fond with lion aren't you ? " Leon gave her a soft grin.

" I just noticed Shirou...You are more charming now than before " Saber said.

" I don't know if I should take that as a complement or as an insult " Leon retreated to one side sulking.

_BANG BANG BANG _Leon just shot the clerk from the counter ( after getting over what Saber said ) leaving the body hitting the ground with a loud tud.

" Shirou!! " Saber called out in alert.

" Ha Ha Ha Ha How did you see through me boy ? " The dead clerk stood up and hole in his body was gone.

" You may hide that body but the smell, peehue no way you could hide that " Leon waved his hand infront of is face trying to shake off the smell.

" FOOL!! HOW DARE YOU!! A MERE HUMAN LIKE YOURSELF CAN NEVER DEFEAT ME!! I SHOULD CUT YOUR HEAD FOR THIS!! " The clerk shouted. his skin was torn off reaviling his true form. His form is that close to an Iguana like man, he has this violet skin and a flaming claymore.

" I'd like to see you try that " Leon pointed his two guns at the Demon.

___________________________________________________________________

Thats it for know I have a game at our school today and I need to practice so put on hold for now pls review.


	11. Chapter 11

**PLS ENJOY THIS NEXT CHAPTER.**

**CHAPTER 10: A FIGHT TO THE DEATH PART 2

* * *

**

" FOOL!! HOW DARE YOU!! A MERE HUMAN LIKE YOURSELF CAN NEVER DEFEAT ME!! I SHOULD CUT YOUR HEAD FOR THIS!! " The clerk shouted. his skin was torn off reaviling his true form. His form is that close to an Iguana like man, he has this violet skin and a flaming claymore.

" I'd like to see you try that " Leon mused and pointed his two guns at the Demon.

" Shirou !! " Saber stepped in front of Leon.

" Let me handle this " Saber dashed forward. She was engulfed by a mana shield, her surroundings was bursting with mana as her normal civilian clothes changed to her own armor.

" No way!! " Leon summoned the white katana sword in his hands.

" But Shirou!! " Saber was going to protest but Leon just dash forward to the Enemy demon. He was going straight at the Demon but dash forward to the right below the demons arm. He then pulled out the sword from its sheathe to cut the Demon by using a forward mid section slash. The Demon wasn't much moved and it just parried the strike with massive strength that sent Leon flying through the game machines.

" SHIROU!!! " Saber called out to him inside the ruble. His only response were moans of pain.

" Grrr You will pay for this " Saber charged the Demon and jumped over its head and proceeded with a vertical downward slash.

_CLING CLING CLANG_

Leon could hear the sound of swords being parried by one another. He grunted but managed to get out of the rubble he is in with his sword in hand. He looked around but his vision was still blurry but his eyes come across the strange figure from before but it was still a bit blurry to identify. When his vision regained its normality the figure was gone.

" That hurts " Leon groaned.

" Shirou!! " A sound of a girl being chocked to death called out.

Leon looked over the two, Saber was being strangled by the Demon " Saber!!..Let her go ugly I'm your opponent here " Leon shouted.

" Is that so human " The Demon just threw Saber to Leon.

" AAHH " Leon ran up to the falling servant.

" Got Cha' " Leon barely catching her just sighed in relief.

" Phew that was close " Leon placed the unconsciouss Saber to a safe side and caress her face for a moment.

" You Demons have no manners, didn't your mother ever told you too be kind to others " Leon mused.

" Whats your name ? " Leon asked assuming his stance for a mid section slash.

" I don't have a name " The demon slashed the air in front of him that made a shock wave of fire.

Leon parried it with his sword. " Now I'm motivated ! "

* * *

**MEANWHILE BACK TO THE HAPPY GO LUCKY WISHY WASHY DEMONSLAYER.**

Meanwhile the others decided to go to this ' _SNOW WORLD ' _wich is a dome that reaches 0 degrees. Vaan said he wanted to go so they did out off interest in the attraction. When they entered the dome after they putted on the jackets the clerk gave them, Vaan walked over to the side and said. " Hey !! Lets go take a picture here " Vaan waved a hand to them.

" Okay get ready now " Vaan pushed them all to aside in front of a ice statue.

" Hey Wait !! You don't have a camera with you " Rin realized.

But then it was too late, a red barrier had formed before them trapping Rin and the others inside.

" What is the meaning of this " Lancer punched the barrier.

" Just watch how he works " Archer said while looking nervous.

" There is something here " Archer added with a worried look on his face.

" What do you mean ? " Bazett asked with serious tone.

"Okay come out!! you don't need to hide anymore " Vaan called out.

It was then that a massive ice block that has reached the top of the dome started shattering, revealing a Demon dog with three heads inside. It started moving towards Vaan in a slow manner with its eyes were fixed on to his with deadly intentions. The Demon Dog was only two feet away from Vaan as it howls and in its breathe a huge pile of sharp ice shooted out.

Vaan just jumped out of range to an ice chair sculpture. " You!! Filthy human, how dare you call me out. You!! who are powerless!! Are not worthy of such honor! " The dog talked ( or barked at him if you will )

" Wow I've never seen a talking mutt before, you no in a dog show you'd definitely get first place " Vaan pointed a finger at the hound.

" YOU A MERE MORTAL MAKE A MOCKERY OUT OFF ME "The dog leaped forward but was stop by the leash on its neck.

" Easy fido how about I take you out for a walk, calm on here boy, here boy " Vaan called him as if he was just calling a little puppy.

" I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS YOU WORM!!! "

" Its show time, come on " Vaan whistled as a figure entered the dome from above.

" I hope you don't mind me using this " Vaan picked his Rebellion sword.

* * *

" AARGHHAA " Leon cried out in pain he was thrown back to the ground kneeling

" I told you human, you can never match up with me " The creature

" Don't get so cocky, I havent lost yet " Leon tried too stand but the weight of pain was too much.

" Do you enjoy feeling the sting of pain ? " The Demon asked curiously, he was shocked by his determination to fight.

" I'll do what I must, to save her, I cant lose her again " Leon said through gritted teeth, he took a glimpse of Saber who is unconsciouss.

" Foolish mortal that is why you are weak, throw the ones you care for aside and lust for power that is the only way you could get stronger "

" Shi-rou " Saber opened her eyes.

" YOUR THE FOOLISH ONE HERE UGLY!! You don't have any friends or love ones and I feel sorry for you they are the ones who give me strength " He stood up, His body began bursting with a dark aura his eyes were fixed to a murdering glare as he gets ready for an all out attack.

" I see so the rumors were true, you really are the reincarnation of the Dark Angel "

" You are not worthy as my opponent " Leon spun his sword and placed it to his side, gripping it tightly he crouched ready to draw his balde.

' He has fallen unconciouss cause of the pain this will be easy enough the only thing controlling his body now is his sub consciousness ' The Demon thought.

The Demon dashed forward " Die Dark Angel !!! " Leon also dashed forward with immense speed. he drew his blade for a batou strike and The Demon made a vertical slash.

* * *

**MEANWHILE BACK TO THE HAPPY GO LUCKY WISHY WASHY DEMONSLAYER.**

" ARGHH!! YOU!! you are not human now are you ? " The Demon dog asked. Two of its head was cut off leaving it with only one head.

" Who knows, I'm not even sure myself " Vaan just smiled happy go luckyly.

" Nevertheless you have proven your strength, take my soul and leave. You have my blessing. " With that the Demon Dog shattered into sparks of energy leaving a glowing sphere. It landed to Vaans hands and formed a blue claymore sword.

" That was rather awkward " Archer and Lancer said.

" Come on we need to find that kid and the little lady " Vaan lowered the barrier

* * *

" ARRGHH!!! Heh that was nice for a human " The Demon laughed.

" Shirou " Saber watched in awe.

"... " Leon collapsed

" Shirou!! "

" Hey kid you alright!! " Lancer called out to him.

" Rin please help him!! " Saber pleaded through her sobs as the bleeding Leon was lying on her lap unconciouss.

" Don't tell me...He tried to fight on his own again didn't he. " Rin said.

" We better take him home, we could treat his wounds their " Bazett offered.

" And how are you going to do that ? if we take him outside people will only make a comotion " Archer raised his eyebrow at her.

" Idiot guess I have to use this then " Archer just side and pulled out a scroll of teleportation.

* * *

**EMIYA RESIDENCE**

Miyuki is in the living room waiting for Leon but was surprised by a sudden portal that appeared before her. What came out of the portal shock her more as she stared in confusion, hurt and shock, what laid before her eyes was her beloved Leon. She was just going to ask of what happened but was stopped by Rin, they brought Leon back and proceeded to his own former selfs room. Rin got the first aid kit and other medical tools.

" Please let me tend his wounds " Miyuki pleaded of her.

" Okay if you say so " Rin handed her the first aid kit.

" Whe-re am I ? " Leon asked regaining consciousness.

" Shirou your awake don't worry I am here " Saber said.

" ARGGHH " Leon felt his shoulder bleeding.

" Hold still Leon I'm gonna clean your wound " Miyuki took out some alchohol and some cottons and proceeded in cleaning his wounds.

" Thanks OWW!! " Leon cried out.

" Hold still " Miyuki finished cleaning the wound.

Miyuki then took out some bandages and wraped it around Leons shoulder. " Ah it won't stop bleeding "

Then Saber's worried face took hold of her " What are we going to do then " She panicked.

" Here let me lick his wound " Bazett offered as she sits beside Leon and was just going to lick the wound but was stopped by Saber.

" NO YOU CAN'T !! " Saber shouts.

" But his wound won't heal if I don't lick it " Bazett complained.

" Then I'll do it " Miyuki said shyly as she Leans over to lick it herself.

" NO I'LL DO IT !! " Saber angrily said.

" What about me Bazett " Lancer said sulking on the corner.

" I understand your kind intentions, and I'm grateful, but don't worry about it " Leon said worried that he'll ger rabbies.

_________

**N/A WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENED NEXT HEHEHE**

**PLS REVIEW**


	12. Chapter 12

**ITS NICE TO SEE A 3 CUTE GIRLS IN FRONT OF YOU, BUT ITS LIKE A HORROR MOVIE IF THEY FIGHT OVER YOU. WELL I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER, LEON WILL TRULY KNOW ABOUT HIS SOULS ORIGIN AND HIS CONNECTIONS WITH VAAN. IN MY HISTORY CLASS WE STUDIED A CELTIC LEGEND ABOUT THE COULDRON OF THE DEAD WHICH IS A STORY ABOUT A YOUNG BOY WHO'S HEART IS PURE WIELDED A LEGENDARY SWORD DYRNWYN THAT KILLED THE DEATH LORD ARAWN, ALTHOUGH I HAVEN'T FOUND AN ANIME SWORD THAT IS CALLED DYRNWYN YET.**

**I ALSO ADDED SOME DETAIL IN THIS CHAPTER ITS MORE O A CONTINUATION OF THE LAST CHAPTER**

**CHAPTER 11 : ORIGINS OF THY SOUL AND THE **

**EMIYA RESIDENCE**

Miyuki is in the living room waiting for Leon but was suddenly surprised by an endless white portal that appeared before her. What came to view were figure but she can't identify who or what it was. What came out of the portal shock her more as she stared in confusion, hurt and shock, what laid before her eyes was her beloved Leon in the hands of Archer who was bleeding. She was just going to ask of what happened but was stopped by Rin, they brought Leon back and proceeded to his own former selfs room. Rin got the first aid kit and other medical tools. Miyuki also comes along, she held Leons right arm and Saber held his left arm.

" Please let me tend his wounds " Miyuki pleaded of her she grabbed the kit that was being held by Rin she gave it a little tug and said. " I need to do this for him "

" Okay if you say so " Rin handed her the first aid kit. The others just walked outside the room and left Miyuki, Saber, Bazett and Lancer who was jealous of Leon.

Leon came to his senses and slowly opened his eyes to see a familiar sealing " Whe-re am I ? " Leon asked.

Saber gave a squeez on Leons arm " Shirou your awake don't worry I am here " Saber said.

Leon smiled at her but then he felt the sting of pain on his shoulder " ARGGHH " Leon looked at it and founded that his shoulder bleeding.

Miyuki smiled at him but she shook her head and concentrates " Hold still Leon I'm gonna to clean your wound " Miyuki took out some alchohol and some cottons and proceeded in cleaning his wounds.

Leon gave the two his usual grin " Thanks OWW!! " Leon cried out.

Miyuki was rubbing his wound with the cotton that was bathed in alcohol " Hold still " Miyuki gave a sigh of relief after finishing on cleaning the wound.

Miyuki then took out some bandages and wraped it around Leons shoulder. " Ah it won't stop bleeding "

Then Saber takes a look at the wound " What are we going to do then " She panicked.

Bazett formed an idea on how to make Lancer jealous, " Here let me lick his wound " Bazett offered as she sits beside Leon and was just going to lick the wound but was stopped by Saber.

Leon felt a cold chill running to his spine " NO YOU CAN'T !! " Saber and Miyuki shouts.

" But his wound won't heal if I don't lick it " Bazett complained.

" Then I'll do it " Miyuki said shyly as she Leans over to lick it herself.

" NO I'LL DO IT !! " Saber angrily said.

" What about me Bazett " Lancer said sulking on the corner.

He gave them a goofy grin and was smiling half heartedly " I understand your kind intentions, and I'm grateful, but don't worry about it " Leon said worried that he'll ger rabbies.

" Don't be so shy!!! " Bazett apparently jumped over him and restrained his movements, holding him in place as she licks his wound.

" Bazett stop it !! " Miyuki shouted.

" Get off of him you wench !! " Saber also shots at her with a menacing glare.

" Excuse me some of us here are discussing the unexpected incident earlier, so please control your selves " Rin entered the room with Archer and Vaan.

" Ahh Rin !! can you take care of the treatment for me please " Leon pleaded, he stood up and walk to her side no one saw this but he slipped 20 bucks on her hand and gave a knowing glare.

" Let me see it " Rin observed his wound, her reaction was that of a serious life and death look. She was silent for a moment but after a seconds she took Leon by the hand and pulled him with Vaan in the other hand to another room.

" Well don't worry about your wound Shirou its fine, but we need to discuss with you something.. " Rin looked to Vaan and nodded "....I think he has a right to know " Rin folded her arms and just stared at Vaan.

" Well its better off you knowing what you are " Vaan walked to the side of the room and leaned his back to the wall. " Your full of surprises you know " He took out some pieces of documents from his red coat and tosed it to Leon. " It says their that you are the reincarnation of a Hero in the Great Battle two hundred thousand years ago......Whats interesting is that your soul is the other half of Leon due to an incident " Vaan looked to him and then to the side. " I knew that theirs something about you that seemed so special " Vaan looked to Rin and sighs " I know this must be hard for you knowing this, but its the truth I just confirmed it when you fought Archer, a normal human can't witstand his kicks like you did. "

" But how ? and why ? " Leon was shocked in hearing what he truly is.

He seemed to recover quite a bit and then he said " Back then you said that were the same...What were you trying to say ? " Leon glared angrily at Vaan.

" I said that because...you and I are the only ones who can...walk both worlds " Vaan didn't even bother to look at Leon.

" Your point ? " Leon just raised an eyebrow. He didn't understood what the Demonslayer was saying.

" It wasn't just because you promised your Father that you would become a hero of justice, its because you were a Hero before "

" So Shirou was a hero before huh?...then which hero is he ? " Rin asked.

" The Legendary Dark Angel Artix " Vaan proudly announced.

" Never heard of him " Rin turned her head away. Vaan fell and hitted his head on the ground. Leon retreated to the corner sulking about his past selfs popularity rate.

" So I'm a never heard hero huh ? Well that sucks. " Leon mumbled.

" I couldn't agree more " Archer mumbled outside he too was sulking form outside the room.

" But you can recognize him as the Hero who wielded _DYRNWYN_ " Vaan retorted.

" Dyrnwyn ? so whats a Dyrnwyn ? " Rin just sighed.

" Back in Ancient times their were eight divine swords forged for eight heroes, one of which is Dyrnwyn " Vaan took a sit on top of the desk.

" Dyrnwyn is a sword who has the power to slay does who have power that equals to a God " Vaans stern face comes in to view.

" So were is this so called sword of mine or whatever ? " Leon asked while Rin was healing his wound from his shoulder.

" I gaved it to you remember " Vaan just stood up and turned for the door " Although the Dyrnwyn you posses hasn't changed into its true form yet " He opened the door and left.

When Vaan walked outside and headed towards the main gate Archer caught up with him and said " Do you have to tell him that, it wasn't the right time you know " Archer followed Vaan to the living room.

" Its for the best, you and Leon are something else " Vaan smirked.

" You as well " Archer also smirked.

Meanwhile Leon and Rin proceeded to the Living room to have a meeting about what happened at the park. Beserker was outside the house watching for any signs of enemy attack, Lancer and Assassin were both staring at intently at each other, Sakura and Ilya were both studying magic and Miyuki and Saber were getting along, although the Crimson Servant and The Demonslayer weren't present at the table. It seems though Leon got the attention of everyone when he entered the room, he just flashed them with his smiles and the others just smiled back at him. except for Lancer and Assassin who just stared at him. He proceeded to the table and ignored the worried faces who are looking at him.

Leon looked at Saber and grinned at her " Don't worry I'm fine now, my wound is all healed up so their is nothing to worry about. More importantly what were their intentions ? "

" They were ordered to assassinate the Son of Sparda " A familiar voice from outside the door was heard.

Archer entered along with Vaan " ITS TIME WE EMBARK ON OUR JOURNEY, I HAVE RECIEVED ORDERS TO PROCEED AT THE ROGUE ENCAMPMENT " Vaan announced loudly at everyone.

Lancer jumps up energetically " FINALLY!! SOME ACTION AT LAST ". Assassin also stood up " About time as well ". " GRRAAAHHHHH " Berserker growls outside.

" Leon can I come ? " Miyuki asked holding his hand.

Leon stared at her worriedly and then looks to Saber and to Vaan " Its up to you, it'll be dangerous, are you sure ? "

" She can come along if she wishes " Vaan nodded.

" I'm prepared, I will take care of your injuries for you Leon " Miyuki cheerfully smiles back at him and glares at Saber. ' I will not be beaten '

Leon grips Saber's hand " I want you to take care of yourself okay ?, if the situation calls for it, I want you to flee, I can't loose you again " Leon gives Saber a peck on the cheek.

" Shirou I dont want to loose you too, I was so devastated back then, but now I will do everything in my power to.. " Saber was interrupted.

" LEON THAT WAS UNFAIR OF YOU !! " Miyuki shouts, tears were starting to form at her eyes while pouting.

" Huh ? " Leon raised an eyebrow.

Miyuki glared at Saber for a moment and Saber also returned the gesture by glaring at her as well " I will not let you take Leon away from me!! " Miyuki said. " Shirou is mine !! " Saber shots back.

" I'm done trying to convince you, I told call me Leon " Leon pocked Saber's cheek.

Saber pouted " But Shirou!! "

" SEE!! Leon loves me more " Miyuki huffed.

" Don't tell me you want her to come along just for entertainment " Leon's eyebrow twitched.

" What of it ? " Vaan goofily grinned at him.

Leon drew out Vulcan and Religion but Lancer Tried to calm him down by leaning on his arm " Why can't I shoot him again ? " A vein popping out of his head and eyebrows twitching.

" Pack all the necessary necesities we'll need, well thats the end of that. Well I'm gonna go pack now as well see ya " Vaan took his leave.

" Shirou don't forget your place, you only have a little part in this story of ours you know " Archer said.

" Your the know who forgot " Leon shot back.

" What was that ? " Archer's eyes twitched.

" Archer please don't forget my little part in this story, I'm The Leading Man " Leon smirked.

________________________________

**(N/A) SORRY FOR THE WAIT DOWN BELOW IS A LYRICS OF THE SONG " DEVILS NEVER CRY "**

Steel a soul for a second chance

But you will never become a man

My chosen torture makes me stronger

In a life that craves the hunger

A Freedom and a quest for life

Until the end the judgment night

Bless me with your gift of light

Righteous cause on judgment night

Feel the sorrow the light has swallowed

Feel the freedom like no tomorrow

Stepping forth a cure for soul's demise

Reap the tears of the victim's cries

Yearning more to hear the suffer (of a)

Of a demon as I put it under

Killed before, a time to kill them all

Passed down the righteous law

Serve a justice that dwells in me

Lifeless corpse as far as the eye can see

The eye can see

The eye can see

The eye can see

The eye can see

The eye can see

(Clean Voice)

Bless me with the

Leaf off of the tree

On it I see

The freedom reign

We are falling

The light is calling

Tears inside me

Calm me down

Midnight calling

Mist of resolving

Crown me, with the

Pure green leaf

Praise to my father

Blessed by the water

Black night, dark sky

The devil's cry

Bless me with the

Leaf off of the tree

On it I see

The freedom reign

We are falling

The light is calling

Tears inside me

Calm me down

Midnight calling

Mist of resolving

Crown me, with the

Pure green leaf

Bless me with the

Leaf off of the tree

On it I see

The freedom reign

Praise to my father

Blessed by the water

Black night, dark sky

The devil's cry

(Demonic Voice)

Life of vengeance, a passive test

Until the grave I will rest

Engage the pressure until it crumbles

The existence of the lifeless black souls

Onward to the sacred battlefield

Where justification and limits are revealed

Tools of steel in rage they conquer

Weed out the killing of victim's stalker

The powers proven to end the madness

Upon I take it to end the savage

The rays of light a truth of meaning

To my father the blood is pleading

A justice rage for all to feel

With innocent cries and hatred squeals

The gore of evil seems to satisfy

When slain an maimed and pacified

My chosen torture makes me stronger

In a life that craves the hunger

A Freedom and a quest for life

Until the end the judgment night

Watch the footsteps but never follow

If you want to live tomorrow

Steel a soul for a second chance

But you will never become a man


End file.
